Earth, Sea, Sky, and Spirits
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: Sequel to Dreams of Fate. What's this about the Grey Folk?...What do you MEAN we're descended from them?  Don't expect my brother and sister to be great warriors! This is what you get when you try and get modern day teenagers to fight in a medieval war!
1. Beginning again

**Okay!  
>Welcome one and all to this fic!<br>In case you didn't know, this is the sequel to Dreams of Fate!  
><strong>**But it's all right if you are an new reader, feel free to skip the first part!  
>I admit that is was sukkishsueish!  
>The only reason the title is listed the way it is is because<br>that's the way it sounded best. It has nothing to do with the story.  
>Don't kill me for the cliffhanger!<br>I wrote it to make you all continue!**

I looked around the yard in astonishment. After all the months I had spent in Alagaesia, the training, battles, war, dreams, and drama had been for nothing? Mani had sant me back _here?_

It had started with my dreams each night, for six months. I would visit Vrangr, my own dragon whose egg I had found in the Hadarac desert, and just pass the time with her. But I eventually stopped returning to my own world each day, and instead had stayes in Alagaesia and followed the events from there. Up until right after leaving the dwarves and flying through the mountains towards the elves.

When I had felt the presence of Mani, it had called me so strongly I forgot to know the risks. Vrangr, my dragon, and Saphira and Eragon had all followed.

Eragon had been the only one to follow me into the inner cave, where the white crystal formations illuminated the Dream Well. And behind it, her power sealed away in the white crystal, was Mani, who had revealed herself as the last of the Grey Folk.

She had told me about why I had my power. My dreams were always prophetic, or either gave me a glimpse of the family I had left behind in the other world - the place I was now. For whatever reason, I also had fully functional silver-and-black wings, if that wasn't enough.

And Mani had also told me what I had to do. Go through the well, and meet what was on the other side. Which had turned out to be this. My muggy, hot, South Florida home. Two straight palm trees grew out of thick green grass. My cream-and-brown house stood in front, one of many homes in my neighborhood.

It was hard to beleive that I had really gome home.

A thump sounded behind me, and I turned to see...

_Eragon?_ He had followed me through the well. He looked around, amazed at the sight before him. So it couldn't mean that I was stuck...

_You have till sundown to do what you must..._ A voice sounded in my head. Mani. So, she still could sense us, even here. I looked to the sky, the sun seemed directly overhead. So we only had a few hours. At least we weren't here for good.

"What is this place?" Eragon asked, sounding utterly bewildered.

I smiled. There was going to be a lot to explain to him later. "This is where I came from...And why, exactly, did you follow me?"

"I only wanted to help you."

"Well, there's no sense in arguing about it now..." I then realized something. It was broad daylight. And here were Eragon and I, out in the open. Two random people turning up, wearing mideval clothes, couldn't be an easy thing to explain. "Just stay quiet and follow me, kay? I know there's a lot of strange stuff here, but I'll try to explain as we go."

He nodded.

"Right." Considering the time, if it was a weekday, only my mom would be coming home any time soon. All the cars were gone, so nobody was home right now. "Come on, we need to get inside."

I went over to the side of the house, Eragon following, and opened the gate. My family had always left the back door unlocked, so that would be the best chance of getting in.

And of course, it was open. Which made things a bit easier, because I really didn't feel like going through the window.

The feeling of being back after so long away wasn't really any different from coming back after just a week away. This place never changed, so I didn't miss it.

"All right, let me tell you a few things before we go any farther. First, people in this age dress very differently, so that's why we had to get inside, and they don't carry weapons. Next, the technology here is a _lot _more advanced than back in Alagaesia. And last, we only have untill sundown to do what we have to."

"And who is it that we have to find?" Eragon asked.

"I have no idea." Which was true. "But before we go looking, we have to change. I don't want to draw unessicary attention if it can be avoided."

I walked over to my older brother's room and opened the door. Jay's things were strewn about the room, dirty laundry, manga, and his weapon collection (can we say obsession?) was neatly stacked in the corner. I pulled a couple things from his closet and threw them at Eragon. "Here. Change."

Leaving him to do that, I walked down the hallway to my old room. The books were all in the shelves, my posters still hung, and it looked, from what I could remember, exactly the same.

Almost everything in the closet was black, a habit I had adopted in middle school. Yay for the emo kid.

A minute later, I walked back out, dressed in mildly gothic clothing. I had found my favorite earring - a dragon that wrapped all the way around the ear, so that was a plus.

Eragon had figured out how to turn the tv on, and seemed fascinated by it. I laughed. "That's just for entertainment. People-"

The phone started ringing.

"What is -" Eragon started to ask.

"A means of communication." I wondered if I should answer. Probably not, but...

I did anyway. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Freedom Middle School, and we have here in the front office the student Rhys Rider." Yes. Ironic for a Dragon Rider to have the last name Rider. But what had my little sister gotten herself into? She was never one to make trouble. "She participated in unessicary violence today, by the method of hitting another student multiple times with a large hardcover book. We have called home because she ahs been suspended from school."

_That's it! _The idea suddenly popped into my head. _My brother and sister! Rhys and Jay are the people Mani sent us here to find! _"Well, congratulate her for me, will you? And tell her that her sister is on the way."

"You are not-"

"Hell yeah I am." Nobody had known where I'd gone months ago, there hadn't been any chance for an explanation.

I hung up the phone, smiling.

"Eragon? I know what to do."

**And chapter one is over!  
>This was mainly explanation for any new readers.<br>So, whaddaya think? Love it? Hate it?  
>Want to know what happens next?<br>Well, there's only one way to find out!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. On the way back

**Hello, hello.  
>Welcome to chapter two!<br>Thank you to the reviewers/favoriters/alerters!  
>Not all of the chapters will be this long, but<br>they will usually come at regular times.  
>This is the longest chapter yet...I think I just wanted to get them back.<strong>

"The people Mani sent us here to find are my brother and sister."

Eragon nodded. "So we just go and get them. Where are they?"

"At school. It's make sense to get Jay first, he's closer. But we don't just go get them. I won't settle for that. We are going to make the biggest commotion and chaos possible! This is gonna be fun!"

Eragon groaned.

* * *

><p>We stood outside the gates of Saturn Community High School. From what I could see past the orange-painted concrete and green metal bars, most of the students were out eating lunch. Great timing for us.<p>

"All right, and the plan is?" I asked.

"You're going to go up on to the roof and get their attention, fly around and such, while I sneak in, invisible, find your brother, and we then leave." I had shown Eragon a picture of Jay before we had left. When I explained my idea, at first he didn't like it, so I let him opt out of the distraction.

"That's right. Okay, let's get going!"

Eragon began casting the spell that would turn him invisible, while I opened my wings and flew up to the roof of a nearby school building. I hadn't gone back to my human form, as I had when going between the worlds. It puzzled me a bit, but there was probably some reason.

_Three...Two...One...NOW!_

"Hey!" I shouted. "Remember me?"

Heads turned, and a few people gasped, but most just ignored me.

_To bad._ "Well, then remember this!"

I jumped off, which got a little more attention, but my wings were the real showstopper.

Everybody was looking now, and a few people had out cell phones, recording. "Not just the emo kid now, eh?"

I spotted a bunch of girls wearing preppy outfits and watching with looks of disdain. Oh, yes. The bitch clique of my high school. Flying low above them, I clipped their heads with my wings. Sweet revenge.

_Onyx. I found him. Head out. _Eragon notified.

My old friends Anje and Angie were watching, close to the gate, with looks of delight and disbeleif on their faces. I winked, then heded out.

Eragon and my brother were waiting, and it seemed, arguing about something. They didn't notice when I landed.

"So what you want me to beleive is that _you _are the real Eragon, and my sister came back with you?"

"Don't talk about me like I can't hear you!" I announced indignantly.

Jay spun around. His blue eyes widened in astonishment. "Onyx? You're actually here? This isn't just another apparition?" While in Alagaesia, I had appeared to my siblings a couple times as a ghost-like figure.

"It's me. Ah!" My brother had given me a bone crushing hug. "Okay, buddy. Don't snap my spine."

Jay seemed extremely happy. "So? You two? Why are you here?"

"I'll explain later. First we have to go to get Rhys."

He held up the car keys. "So you need a ride?"

A couple minutes later the three of us were in the rusty old pickup truck, on our way to the middle school. Eragon was even more confused by how the car moved.

Jay's mood improved more and more as the time went on. "I still can't beleive you're astually here. The books were telling the story, but this is still unbeleivable!"

"What books?" Eragon asked.

"Rhys has them. You'll see once we go to get her."

"And speaking of which," I interrupted, "We're here."

"And tell me again why she got suspended?" Jay asked.

"The lady on the phone said she hit someone with a book - I'm guessing that Hale kid - for 'no apparent reason'."

"We are going to stay here, right?" Eragon asked.

"Mm-hm. I'll go get her. Be ready to go, because I don't think the teachers and such will let her go.."

They nodded, and I left the car. The gates - stupidly - were wide open.

The front office was just behind the main stairs, and no students were here to see.

I opened the door.

Rhys was sitting in one of the chairs, looking dejected but satisfied, and through the door to the nurse's office I gould see the other kid getting ice.

"Well, well. Good job, kid!" I announced.

"Onyx! You really came! I knew it!" Rhys cried, and I received another tackle hug. "How did you get here? What happened?"

_Shh. I'll tell you later. _I thought to her. Good to see telepathy worked here.

The office lady looked irritated. "You can't take her. Only a parent or guardian may pick her up. And especially not someone who went missing for months."

"And what're you going to do about it?"

"If you attempt to take this child off of school grounds, I will have to call in the school officer and have you forcibly taken away."

I stepped up to the desk. "Rhys is not a child, I could take anyone you try to use, and we are leaving!"

"Please st-"

"Don't think so. Let's get out of here."

"I cannot-"

"Kveykva!" I stated - not sure if magic would work here - and a flickerint ball of energy appeared in my hand. Sustaining it for a long time would have been difficult, but the receptionist lady was terrified at the sight.

"You can do magic!" Rhys said excitedly. "Erm...I need that book back before we go." On the lady's desk was my battered hardcover of...Brisingr? I wondered why it seemed so important to her.

My sister stepped up and took the volume.

"You never saw me." I told the reseptionist. She nodded slowly.

I walked out of the building, Rhys following happily. "So, why are you here? Are we going to get Jay? Did anyone come with you?"

"I'll have to tell you in a minute, we got him already, and yes. Eragon came."

"He's _real!_"

I laughed at my sister's excitement. "We have to go before that woman comes to her senses."

Jay oened the door to the truck when we got there, and I climbed in the back with Eragon while Rhys sat up front with Jay.

"So, Rhys, I hear you got suspended?" Jay asked mischeviously.

"Maddie deserved it."

"High five, sis! You need to learn how to fight back!" I congratulated.

"Suspended?" Eragon asked.

"Not allowed to come to school because of bad behavior."

There was a moment of silence, an which everyone tried to digest what had happened. And then...

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked my brother.

"Well, mostly because I have no idea where to go. What do you guys think we should do?"

Eragon came up with the idea. "We need to find the way back to Alagaesia. Are you two willing to come with us? there may never be an opportunity to return here. You probably will not be able to say goodbye to anyone, even your parents."

"I have thought about this for more than half a year. There were countless possibilities about that would happen in the end. I wondered about going a lot. I'll come." Rhys said seriously.

"Same for me." Jay agreed.

I smiled at their show of loyalty. "Then we still need to find a way to get back. Mani said that we have till sunset."

"Or what?" Rhys asked.

"No idea. But do you know any places where things feel...Different? Ancient, almost?"

My sister's eyes lit up. "The jetty!"

"What?"

"The jetty! I spent a lot of time there after you left, and not to long ago, I heard a voice saying 'paths shall intersect here', it must mean that's the place!"

"So, whe go to wherever that is?" Eragon asked.

"No." I said, "If this is the last time we will be here for a while, then the three of us have to say goodbye to our parents first. It would destroy them to loose their other children without an explanation, again."

"We can't. Mom went to an art show in Jacksonville two days ago, and Dad went with her. They won't be back for another three days." Jay explained.

"How about you write a note? That is all Roran had when I left Palancar Valley with Brom, and he was fine." Eragon suggested.

They all seemed to be waiting for my decision. "I'm no leader, but how about this: We go back to the house, get anything we need, leave a letter, then take the boat through the canal, up the inlet, and go to the jetty from there?"

"That sounds okay. I wonder what it will be like to actually see a dragon in real life! Or go to Alagaeisia. Mani sounds -" Jay cut Rhys off.

"Cool the enthusiasm. I'm not going to drive if you keep babbling."

And so we headed back to the house, all the way Eragon kept asking questions about technology he didn't understand, and Rhys would answer most of them. Jay pretended to concentrate on the road, and I laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

When Jay pulled the car up to our house, I said, "Remember. Only grab the absolute essentials."

My brother and sister nodded and went to their rooms to find whatever they wnated to bring. I found paper and a pen, and began writing the explanation to my parents.

_To Mom and Dad, _

_It's me, Onyx. I came back, but you weren't here, and I couldn't stay.  
>I just wanted to let you know that I'm all right.<br>Rhys and Jay agreed to come with me, and they are alive, also.  
>Don't search for us.<br>We will never be found, and I don't want you to get your hopes up.  
>The three of us and someone else have a job to do that is bigger than anything you could imagine.<br>I want you both to know that, even though I am different now, I still love and miss you.  
>I'm happy where I am, and the others will love it to.<br>I can't tell you where we are going. You wouldn't beleive it.  
>But we have to. I'm sorry.<br>If I ever get the chance, I _promise _to come home and tell you what really happened.  
>All I can say is,<br>Magic is more real than you may think.  
>And our story shall live on, you will find it if you know where to look.<em>

_-Don't mourn us.  
><em>_-Onyx._

"Jeez. Heavy stuff." Jay said from behind me.

"But it gets the message out. You ready?" I asked.

"Yep." My brother had taken a bow and quiver - full of real arrows - from his collection of weapons. Other than that, he had changed into a slightly mideval cosplay outfit. (Can we say obsession?) "I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you leave a feather behind or something? Mom and Dad don't know about your...wings, but it seems like a good idea."

"Like a fingerprint. I agree. Now..." I had never needed to pull a feather out of one of my wings, but it couldn't hurt that bad. I opened my right one just a bit, and felt along for one that seemed loose. I found it, and yanked the thing out. It felt like ripping off a band-aid.

The feather was mostly black, with a light silver tip. It was small, so it probably wouldn't affect my flight.

I placed it by the letter, and turned back to Jay.

"That outfit may be a little hot...But it'll do. Should be easier to be unnoticed, if things come to that when we get back. And good thinking on the bow, you'll need a weapon."

"Then that's good. Rhys is using the one I got her for her last birthday." Of course my brother had gotten her something like a costume she would never wear. Of the three of us, my little sister had to be the most practical. Though she could still be...very ehthusiastic at times.

_Hmm...I should probably change back, too. And get the sword. _So I went back to my room and changed, retreiving my pure white blade Wyrda, that I had found before the adventures had really begun.

Eragon, Jay, and Rhys were waiting when I came back. "So, are you all ready to go? We can't come back."

"You made that clear. Let's get to the boat!" Rhys said.

So the four of us headed out the back door, through the yard, and down the slope to the canal.

"How does it move?" Big surprise, Eragon wanted to know.

"With a motor. Come on, get in! I'll drive." Rhys was probably the only one who knew how to drive the boat, neither Jay or I had ever bothered.

The little craft was pretty much full with the four of us. Mangroves dipped into the brakish water. Several other docks went past as we made the way towards the opening of the waterway. Nobodyy else was out on the water, a good thing, because four teenagers in strange clothing and carrying weapons would probably be classified as underage terrorists.

"You know what?" Eragon asked.

"Hm?"

"At first glance, the three of you don't look at all alike. Rhys is a lot shorter, and her hair is so light. Her eyes are green. Jay looks a little more like you, what with the eyes, but his hair is more brown than dark red. But when I look for a couple seconds, you all do have similar features."

"Eh. It happens, but that's true Rhys is also only thirteen...Fourteen now, and Jay is eighteen." I had missed their birthdays while being gone.

Rhys sped up the boat. We had emerged from the canal into the inlet. Sun shone brightly on the blue-green waves. Judging by it's position, we had plenty of time.

Now we passed much bigger houses. Damn rich people.

Salty spray went up each time we hit a wave.

"Up there!" My sister spoke over the motor. A long string of big granite boulders went along the left end. "We have to head for the very edge of the jetty! That's where I heard the voice!"

She started to slow. Steering carefully, Rhys edged the boat into a small crevice between the rocks.

"Careful!" Jay warned. "Some of the rocks aren't very stable."

Eragon, Jay, me, and Rhys got off the boat in that order.

"Okay...I think there's something...right behind there." My brother pointed to the largest boulder.

We edged along the rocks, wary of our footing. "In there!" Rhys exclaimed. She had noticed a dark hole at the base of the rock.

She went in first.

I dropped down beside my sister. Eragon came in, followed by Jay.

Before us, compleley sealed so no light or water entered in from outside, was a well-like thing similar to the Dream Well Eragon and I had used to get here. A round, six foot wide raised structure.

The power in this little undiscovered cave all came from the liquid light swirling about inside the well.

"That's it, right? You recognize it?" Rhys asked. I nodded in reply.

I stepped forward across the sandy floor.

This had to be the way back. "As far as I know, we just jump in and come out the other side."

"Let's all go together." Eragon suggested. It seemed smart, since nobody wanted to go first.

Each of us took a side, and stepped up onto the edge.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I was _born _ready!"

"Then go!"

We jumped into the shifting colors that were this well's water.

With smiles on their faces and courage in their eyes, my brother and sister had just turned their backs on everything they had ever known.

**WOW!  
>That was almost the length of three normal chapters!<br>Next will come some MAJOR facts about the fic,  
>so you have to read!<br>And now I have to go watch my neighbor's kids...sigh.  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. What we really are

**I am warning you right now:  
>There are MAJOR spoilers ahead.<br>So, please beware and don't say I didn't warn you!  
><strong>

Rhys POV

I had no idea what the suff that filled this 'well' could be. It looked like water, but felt like nothing I had ever imagined water could feel like.

And then - pop! We came out.

It seemed as if I had been pushed, because I landed on the floor of the cave. This place was bigger than the one back home had been, and the stone was darker. White crystal formations grew out of the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Jay landed beside me, then Eragon fell to the ground.

"Onyx?" I wondered, "Are you here?"

"Yes..." My sister's quiet voice answered.

I pushed myself up off the floor. Onyx was standing on the other side of the well, where a gargantuan crystal stood. Inside of it, a dark shape...Like someone - or some_thing - _had been trapped.

"Onyx?"

"Sis, what are you doing?"

Looked like the boys were up and observing the situation. But she ignored them.

"Mani...Did we do the right thing? What will happen now?"

_"Onyx...First of the four...You have brought the power together..."_ A voice said, coming from the crystal. "_Place your hand upon this prison, and I will be freed. But beware of the power about to be released._

I could see something in my sister's eyes. Like she couldn't leave this alone, no matter what was really going through her mind.

Onyx placed her hand upon the crystal.

In the same moment, it shattered, bits going everywhere, and a loud roar echoed from outside the cave.

Onyx POV

The flash and blast that came from the exploding crystalseemed to snap me out of the trance-like state I had been in since coming back through.

_Onyx! Are you okay? What were you _thinking, _going in there like that?_ My dragon's voice roare in my mind, very angry.

_Vrangr, I'm sorry...But look. Just...Wow..._

Standing among small shards of glittering white crystal was Mani. She looked to be about twenty-five. Her smooth black hair reached almost down to the sone floor, accenting her pale skin. She was looking at the floor, as if she could not beleive that she had been freed.

And, I noticed, hardly spread out behind the woman, were beautiful, frosty white wings. Just like mine except fot the color.

Mani looked up slowly. I stared for a moment before snapping out of it. An ugly scar stretched from the top of her right eye to the botttom of her left ear. What wound could leave that kind of mark, even with healing, must have caused much pain. But her sky blue eyes still glittered with satisfaction.

"You...You have done well to release me and complete your task, Dreamer." She said to me, snd then to the others, "Come forward. What I have to say now is for all of you to hear. And I mean all six."

I looked back to the dark stone wall with it's small opening, where Saphira and Vrangr waited. But it wasn't there. "That wasn't actually real. what you thought to be a wall was actually a physical manifestation of a mental barrier. Come, dragons Saphira and Vrangr. You would whant to know just who your Riders are."

_Careful with this. I don't really trust her._ Vrangr said, slowly creeping forward. The cave was actually bigger than I had assumed, both of the dragons were able to easily fit inside.

Eragon, Rhys, and Jay stepped up so that they stood in the same line as I did. I took Eragon's hand, to reassure him as well as myself, because I had no idea what Mani was going to do next.

"I shall start this story at the beginning...When the first four came...It was me, Adurna, Deloi, and Kuithan.**(Alert alert! Future spoiler!)** We were born at a time...thousands of years ago. When the Grey Folk still dominated this land and magic was in the mind. There were two worlds then, as there has always been. One for Order, and the other for Chaos. Kuithan came from the world of order, where instead of progress, magic caused meyhem.

"Back then, there were four holes in the barrier between the two dimmensions. Magic leaked from this, the Chaotic world, to the Ordered world. A precious few from that place, Kuithan included, were able to accept the things that made our race powerful. The others were fearful. On a simple trip to visit Deloi's family in the next village over, we discovered the way to the world of order. Upon our arrival, we fond that the magic from our world had caused so much distruction, almost everything had been wiped out. Nobody there knew how to control it, and so distruction had come to those who tried to wield the power. All, except Kuithan. For some reason, he knew. He had an exceptional understanding of those around him.

"So the three of us, along with Kuithan, tried to travel that world and salvage what civilization was possible. Ancient civilizations that you learn about today, such as the Maya, are examples of our sucess. But eventually Adurna felt, from past experiences, that if we did not find a way to slow the release of magic into the world of order, our efforts would be meaningless. Deloi agreed, because he knew that all over people were still misusing what magic they could.

"It was then that the four of us returned to the Chaotic world in search of a way to bind the magic. But that world had fallen into despair while we were gone. Almost everything was dead. But Kuithan managed to capture the attention of those left behind. They agreed to assist us if we would help them. So, every remaining Grey focused their power onto a spell. That spell would bind the Ancient Language to our magic, and as a result, restrict the magic from going into the other world because it was not known there.

"But there were bad sides to the spell. The other Grey Folk were drained of their ability and links with the world. And also, each of the entrances between the worlds needed a guardian. So we separated, watching, trying to make things better. My power was anchored here, my very self seeped into the cave. We could not leave, or the spell would be broken and the worlds would revert to the way they used to be. Over time, I and the others became sealed in our respective places. We could not move or communicate. But that wasn't the end of our legacy. Every two thousand years or so, a flaw in the spell either allows this world's magic to become a little _to _concentrated, and someone abuses that power. This time it has been Galbatorix that discovered the dark magic. Nothing has been as bad as him. But in between, the energy will leak through to the other world, causing natural disasters and war and famine. The Order starts to dissapate.

"Each time, my power, Adurna's power, and Deloi's power manifests in three from the safe world. Kuithan's ability chooses one from the unsafe world. The three usually have some sort of link, be it blood or friendship. But then one, always the one that carries my abilities, ventures into the world in need of assistance. They help, and eventually bring over the other two. That is when the final events begin to unfold.

"And that is what has happened here. You four are the newest manifestations of our power. The Grey Folk were more linked with the land than any other race. Some were like me and you, Onyx, those of the sky. All of them had wings. Others were like Rhys, masters of the sea. And then more were like Jay, linked with the earth and plants. And Eragon, your power is perhaps the most formidabble of them all. You are one of the spirits. You can heal, and understand, and have a link with the main races of the Chaotic world.

"Jay, you are the Earth. You stand for patience and the present, knowing what is going on in any place with nature, anywhere. You will also discover that the rocks, soil, and plants will conform to your wishes with practice. Your power comes from Deloi.

"Rhys, you are the Sea. You stand for faith and the past, remembering what has happened and being able to sense what a person has done. In time, you will come to know the true extent of your ability with water. Your power comes from Adurna.

"Onyx, you are the Sky. You stand for possibilities and the furure, seeing what is to be through dreams and watching the world above. You have already experimented with your power to control storms and other weather patterns. I am the source of your power. You were able to bond with Vrangr because she brought you closer to the sky.

"Eragon, you are the Spirits of those who have gone before and those who still walk the earth. You stand for the heart and mind, and your healing ability will and does surpass that of any other spellcaster. It is only you that had a connection with all the other races and the ability to being them together. Your bond with Saphira is your link to another race.

"Together, all of you have your own power, and ours as well as ours if the situation requires. Your destiny is to save this world. Each one continues to fall, because nothing can stay good forever.

"But you cannot do this without first letting each of us go and letting your true powers be released. If it is not done, you cannot help in the way everyone needs you to do. But your true powers will change your body, make you more like us. Any abilities discovered along the way may slightly change, too. Grey Folk are primary powers, and we are the last.

"So now I must ask. Onyx, will you accept your destiny and let yourself become what it was meant to be?

The story had amazed me. I'd had no idea what could have happened, and even with these explanations I felt more...whole. Like the need to know what I was had finally been satisfied.

_Vrangr..._

_It's okay. I know. _The agreement from my dragon was all I needed to hear.

"Yes, Mani. I am ready."

The woman nodded slowly. "Then, show me your mark."

I used to have the standard Gedwey Ignasia on my right palm, but during the Ageati Blodhren, it had become a detailed silver comet spiraling from the top of my forearm and ending on my palm. Most of the time I had it covered with a simple fingerless black glove that Oromis had said came from here.

"_Onyx Rider," _She spoke in the Ancient Language, "_You bear my mark, and carry my sword and glove. You see things that no others do in your dreams, and dominate the sky with your wings. You were born to humans in the world of Order, and yet the power chose you. You have started to become one of the last living Grey Folk. Your powers will change, and your body will change. Both forever. Are you willing to become the sky?"_

_"I am."_

Mani held her hand out to me. I took it with my marked one, and then it began.

Like at the Ageati Blodhren, silver-blue fire arched down my arm. But this time, it burned. I wanted to pull away, but was locked in the position. Mani's eyes burned into mine.

The fire started burning my wings, and I _had _to let them out. It felt like my body was being turned to ash. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the fire.

My eyes shut tight. This couldn't last much longer..._Make it stop, make it stop!_

And then, it did.

_What..._

"I have done what I can. It is impossible for me to leave this cave, so you all must venture out. Speak nothing of your true powers, though you may tell the truth of your change in appearance. Now go. It is up to the four of you to win this war. Where you must go will become clearer eventually...Leave...Go..." The last words came in a whisper.

I backed away a few steps before turning to the others.

Their eyes widened in shock.

Just what had Mani done?

**Another long chapter!  
>I wrote most of this in one day.<br>So, good for me right?  
>And if you want to know what happened to Onyx,<br>review!  
>The more reviews the faster the updates!<br>And again I stress this:  
>CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON!<br>It only takes a few seconds!**


	4. Bickering and Discussions

**Hope you liked last chapter!  
>And thank you for reading.<br>this chapter is late because I have been working  
>on my other fics - and watching Naruto (EPIC!)<br>I couldn't find an AL word for wind,  
>So I went to Google Translate and picked a random language,<br>Which happened to be Italian because they didn't have Old Norse.  
>Any unfamilliar AL words will be determined this way!<br>Here we GO!**

"Your wings" Eragon trailed off. My wings? What could be wrong? Well, the fire had seemed particularly bad there.

"The eyes." Rhys acknowledged. My eyes? My vision seemed, if anything, better than before. "One turned amber!" Oh. that explained it. _Awe_some!

"The mark, too. Look at it!" Jay said. Huh. I looked at my right arm. W-o-w. Instead of slightly visible whitish silver, the comet-shaped mark had become a bright gold. The color almost seemed to shift and change. Where my Gedwey Ignasia was, though, had remained silver. I put the glove back on.

"So, um, why the shock? Mani did say that I would change, and I did. I don't see the problem. We should probably get out of here, anyway. There's no time to loose!"

_Fine. Then _you _can have fun explaining to Islanzadi, Nasuada, and everyone else what the hell happened._

_Oh. A dragon cursing. I'm real scared, Vrangr. _

"You have become what you were meant to be, Dreamer. Now it is time for all of you to get going. You cannot remain here." Mani said from behind, and I nodded.

"Well? You heard her. Time to go."

"Yeah, let's...Yeah. Riding on a dragon! I wonder what it's like, I mean, it's got to be all weird 'cause you're up in the air and stuff."

Leave it to my sister to change the subject. "Come on. Let's go!"

_She seems enthusiastic. _Vrangr commented as we headed to the outer part of Mani's cave.

_Ha. That's not the the half of it. If you think Eragon asks a lot of questions, get ready for absolute mayhem._

_Wonderful family you have, Onyx. _

I stuck my tounge out at her.

Jay seemed to be curious about the other caves. Several passages went in different directions.

"We don't exactly have time for exploring. It would be better to head out now." I answered his unspoken question. Which there were usually a lot of, since he preferred not to speak.

"Now, be careful. Flying isn't exactly easy if you don't know what you're doing." Eragon warned.

"But don't worry. Saphira and Vrangr won't let you fall, right?"

_I would never!_

_It is true. As long as neither of you are deliberatley reckless, all will work out. _Saphira reassured.

"You're Saphira! Hi, I'm Rhys. I never thought that I would meet an actual dragon, this is amazing! You're not all that like the book covers, but still, you're a _dragon! _And you too, Vrangr! I bet people would be terrified if they didn't know who you were."

My sister's statement earned her and me peculiar looks form the dragons. "Um, yeah. She's easily impressed. Well, we should have some introductions. Saphira, Vrangr, this is my older brother Jay and younger sister Rhys, and you heard the rest. Now, come on. Rhys, you can ride with me and Vrangr. Jay, would you go with Saphira and Eragon? Good. Come on."

I led my sister over to the blue-green dragon. Vrangr crouched down, amusement glittering in her eyes. I knew my friend well enough that she would be very entertained watching my sister try to get up to the saddle.

But, instead of just hopping onto the dragon's foreleg like I usually did, I slipped when turning around to help my sister up, and fell backwards, colliding with Vrangr's side.

_Weren't _you _supposed to be the experienced one? _Vrangr asked innocently.

_Ow. _Though it didn't happen all that often aymore, I could be a little klutzy at times. It had resulted in me falling into a river, crashing into a large tree, and getting my formerly long hair chopped off by a sword. The last incedent, though, had helped me to avoid Murtagh at the Burning Plains when Eragon and I had fought him.

"All right, stop laughing. That wan't supposed to happen!"

My sister stifled her giggles and, slowly, got up to Vrangr's saddle, sitting behind me.

_Here we go! _Vrangr warned.

She walked out to the ledge outside the big cave. Outside, it felt very cold, because we were all so high up in the mountains.

And then jumped.

Rhys screamed in exhillaration. "This is amazing!"

Saphira leading, we descended slightly and continued northward.

The countryside flashed past as we headed across the sky. Moments passed, then an hour, then more. The land below steadily grew flatter and drier. Time went quickly because Rhys had endless questions. One being why it was almost dawn here instead of early afternoon. I had to explain about the reversal of day and night between worlds. We talked and talked, her and Vrangr and I. I hadn't been able to have a long conversation with my sister in months.

Eragon and Jay seemed to be having a similar discussion, but I couldn't hear it over the wind our travel created.

But by the time the sun had come well up, it became apparent that the wind wasn't just from the dragons' wings. A fierce gale had sprung up, slowing our travel down.

_We'll never get anywhere like this! This infernal wind could make our trip so much longer, who knows when it may slow! _Vrangr said, irritated.

_I know...Wait, I've got an idea!_ Mani had said I stood for the sky, right? And my power had something to do with weather. _I'm going to try and stop this!_

"Hang on, Rhys! I'm off." I stood in the saddle, jumped, then unfurled my wings. The wind blew me back a bit, and it took a moment to regain balance and join the others, flying slightly above them.

"What are you doing?" Eragon shouted from below.

"Trying to stop the wind! Let me concentrate!"

I shut my eyes and felt the gale for a while. Air blew my ragged hair back, went through my feathers, and felt like a weak stream of water. When I felt like I had gotten a good feel for it, I yelled, "Vento retromarcia!"

Slowly, the wind almost seemed to turn us around, but then it faded to a stop. There was no uneeded resistance, and everyone flew a bit faster. Saphira and Vrangr quickly righted themselves.

There was a steady, slight drain on my strength. It would have taken much more power had I been a normal spellcaster, but by now, everyone knew I wasn't. Still...my power had a limit.

_Good thinking. _

_Yeah, Vrangr. It's only stopped just around us, so no crazy acrobatics. But I can't keep this up forever. Sunset at the absolute latest, and it'll be very likley I won't be able to again tomorrow._

_Don't overexert yourself. _Eragon said, interupting the conversation, _If you can't keep the wind at bay, then it's okay to stop, all right?_

_I'm just trying to make up for lost time..._

Back when this had just been a story, Eragon and Saphira had made it to the Varden just in time for the siege of Fienster. With the hours that had been lost in the other world, we needed all the time we could get.

It wasn't that worrying, though. They did have Murtagh this time. **(To any new readers - Murty isn't evil here!)**

But it would be hard to get anyone from that city to willingly submit to the Varden if they saw that Murtagh was fighting with them. So we still needed to hurry back.

Time passed. Flying for an extended amount of time is energy consuming in it's own way, but doing so while keeping an almost hurricane force wind at bay? That really takes it out of you.

_Relax...pace yourself...don't go overboard... _I thought to myself, repeating the lessons of my seventh grade gym teacher.

And after a little while, my mind went blank. There wasn't anything to do, not a thing to distract me. It almost felt like meditating. I was really in the zone. Well, except for me getting more and more tired as time went on.

I had no idea how much time had passed so far, but at that point I had begun to feel exhausted.

Then two _certain someones _started to have a very open mental conversation.

_Just admit it, you _know _that you'd end up with him._

_I would never become associated with a dragon who has served Galbatorix._

_Saphira would never, so it's got to be you!_

_Don't drag me into your fantasies!_

I sighed. Leave it to Vrangr and Rhys to be arguing about something like that.

_Would the pair of you please keep the bickering down to a normal level? _I asked.

They obviously hadn't expected me to have been listening.

_But come on, Onyx! You know Vrangr, don't you think -_

_Stop it. Or do I need to tell Thorn about this?_

The expression on their faces made me start laughing.

And that made me start to once again pay attention to the setting.

While I had been all spaced out - I'm sure everyone knows the feeling - the land below had become almost entirely desert. The sun had sunk, and the sky was now dark. And also, I noticed how exhausted I felt.

_Gah...I really was out of it. Can we stop now? _I asked.

_Sure. _Vrangr answered.

_All right. Everyone, prepare for the wind! _And a second after that warning, I released the spell. "Letta!"

Once again, the gale blew me back a few feet, farter this time because I felt too tired to fight it. _We're going down!_

I decided to pull a Maximum Ride move. Quickly folding my wings against my back, I plunged towards the ground face-first. At the last minute I pulled upward, and landed heavily in the reddish sand that still felt warm from the day's heat. Two thumps meant Saphira nad Vrangr had landed. I turned, sitting on the ground, and watched them.

_Show off. _

_Jealous, Vrangr? _

_No, I'm annoyed. we could have still gone farther._

_Suck it up. There's no _way _I'm travelling any more today._

Eragon, Rhys, and Jay dismounted. My brother seemed to be a bit airsick. He was staggering around like a drunk monkey.

"No...more...flying..." We all laughed at him.

"You weren't even going with your own power. How do you think I feel?" I shot back at him. I didn't feel queasy or anything, but I felt sweaty, dirty, really hungry, and like I had only gotten an hour of sleep the last night. Meh.

"Jeez, Onyx, you look like crap." Rhys said

"Oh, _I _do? Wait till you learn magic, missy! You won't be so smug then!"

"Is this normal for you?" Eragon asked.

"Yep. Nothing's like sibling love!" I answered cheerily.

"Bite me." Jay said, exasperated. He usually preferred to watch us squabbe and not get involved.

"Um-"

"It's an expression."

_Honestly, Onyx by herself is strange enough, but the three of you together behave like children! _Saphira interjected.

"All right, we get it. So, shouldn't we, um, go get firewood or something?" Rhys asked.

"There probably won't be much in this type of terrain, but we do need wood." Eragon agreed.

"So you two go that way," I pointed back the way we had come, "And we'll go this way."

After another moment of halfhearted arguing, they went away, and Eragon and I walked off.

The deep indigo sky cast dark shadows over the sandy landscape. An orangey line could be seen in the distance where the sun had set. After a moment we weere hidden by dunes. It seemed vrey beautiful.

But thar really didn't matter to me, because I felt completley and utterly _drained, _so the setting really didn't matter.

"Look! There's an old tree." I pointed to the top of another hillish formation. It looked more solid than the rest, and a scraggly tree grew there, ringed by dead-looking grass.

We walked to it together. I began to pick up a few branches, but Eragon said "Wait,"

I stopped, a little puzzled.

"It has been a while since we had a chance to talk."

Oh. "I know. With everyone being all go, go, go, we haven't been alone together since Ellesmera."

"How did it make you feel? What Mani did, I mean."

"Hurt like hell. All I wanted was to get away from her, to make it stop somehow."

"I hated seeing you get hurt that way."

I smiled. Eragon could be quite clueless most of the time, but he really cared about me. And about everyone we were fighting this war for. "It's all right. I...well, I don't know. But we're in this together."

"All six of us."

"Yeah. I'm actually really glad you came through the well with me. You made me more confident about what to do."

"I knew how you felt about leaving your family behind. At least you have them now, right?"

"And you."

I suddenly realized how close we were standing.

"Your eyes are beautiful. What Mani did is somewhat hard to grasp."

"Am I that different now?"

"It does not matter to me what you look like. You are you, Onyx. I'd love you no matter your appearance."

"Eragon..."

He leaned down, and was about to kiss me, but at that moment a loud cheer sounded.

"Really?"

"This is what happens whan the two of you are alone?"

Jay and Rhys.

"Bor-ing." My brother said.

And at that moment I almost wished they were back home.

**Sorry for the delay.  
>And the fluffinessmushiness of this chapter.  
>Um...Yeah...So...<br>Review!**


	5. Dream and Wake up

**Well, school started.  
>And they didn't give me chorus.<br>Instead...  
>IT'S DRAMA! Which seems way more fun.<br>And I also explained to my culinary class what fanfiction is.  
>Sorry if the updates come later, I'm dealing with some personal issues.<strong>

I opened my eyes on a place that I knew all too well.

Mani's caves.

It had brought me to a different cavern than before. I remembered the other tunnels leading off from the entrance cave, it must have been one of those.

Here, instead of white, the crystals were a soft green-blue color, almost turquoise. Like the ocean. A salty smell permeated the air.

_I wonder what I'm doing here..._

Deciding to just go with it, I walked farther into the cave. At the end of it, the stone was lighter, like the water on a stormy day. A large, oval-shaped mirror was on the last wall.

For a moment, I saw myself as I appeared now in it. Ragged dark red hair, skin that was _still _pale even after all these months in the sun, ears to a fine point, one sky-blue eye, the other a birdlike amber, and my wings out behind me, now a cloudy and dappled white and silver.

Then, for a second, I saw how I had appeared before the dreams had started: Waist-length hair, skin that never saw the light, dark clothing and makeup, extreme jewlery, and blue eyes that carried an empty expression, haunted...

For an even shorter time, I saw a picture of Rhys.

And then the picture in the mirror changed to a miniscule island. In the center of it, a crystal shimmering with energy.

"This is your next stop." Mani's voice said behind me.

"Oh?" I turned and saw her behind me.

"You need the sea on your side before things can move further. And the longer you delay, the more violent it will become in the world of Order."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Just what I say...Just what I say..."

The image faded slowly to blackness. I waited to sink back into oblivion, but whatever power I was using seemed to have another idea.

The next place I appeared to made me want to wake up, badly.

It was my parent's house.

I saw my mom open the front door cheerfully, going on about the art show. My dad followed her, suitcases in tow.

They hadn't found out yet.

"Rhys? Jay? We're home!" My mom called. She waited a moment.

"Kids?" My dad asked. "Maybe they went out or something. It's Saturday."

"Yeah. But they should have called us, let us know."

How long would it take them to find my note?

Mom walked farther into the house, closer and closer to the kitchen table...

"What's this?" She had seen it. "Honey, come here.

My dad came over. "It's a note..."

"In Onyx's handwriting. And what's this, a feather?" She held up the thing I had left behind.

"Never mind that. Read it."

"'Dear mom and dad'... Oh, my god, she was here! She's alive!" My mom whispered in disbeleif.

Dad shook his head. "Keep reading."

My mother's voice trembled mre and more as she continued to read. By the time it was over, she was all-out sobbing. "My babies! They're all gone! No...no..._NO!_"

_Oh god...I did this to them. They're heartbroken because of me._ I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes.

Even though it was probably impossible, I reached out to hug my mom.

Just as I touched her, she jumped and looked to where I was. Her eyes widened.

And then the dream dissolved.

Moments passed, and I calmed down slowly. It would be all right in the end.

An annoying buzz sounded in my ears. I groaned and rolled over for more sleep.

Then the buzzing sounded again. And again...

_Onyx, wake up! _Oh. Vrangr.

_Nooo...Go away. I was dreaming!_

_Get up, you lazy girl! I have an idea._

_Make me wake up._

_I will if I have to!_

_Meh. _But anyway, I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. Rhys was still asleep on my right, and Jay a few feet away on the left. Eragon was lying over by Saphira. Everyone seemed to be still sleeping deeply. _What's this idea of yours?_

_Remember last night? _When my brother and sister had so rudely interrupted us, then my sister has run away _giggling, _and Jay just stood there like an idiot. Saphira had scolded them for behaving like children. Eragon had just watched, unsure of what to do.

_Why?_

_I think they deserve a wake up call._

"Oh, yes."Rhys, long story short, _hated _being woken up by water. (Kind of ironic, because apparently she stood for the ocean.) Jay took about two hours to wake up each morning, so that was fun in itself. And some friendly competition would help me get my mind off of my parents.

_Good idea._

_What would you do without me?_

"So her first..." I got up quietly and grabbed a water bottle from the our supplies. Unscrewing the cap, I creeped over to my sister.

Rhys was unaware of the plan, obviously.

So, I dumped the water over her head.

"_AAAHH!_" She screamed, jumping straight up and looking wildly around. I laughed at the ridiculous look on her face...priceless. "Y-y-y-Onyx!"

"You deserved it, Rhys!"

"I did _not!"_

"We don't have to go into detail...I still have to get Jay."

The boys were passed out on the ground. Well, actually, Eragon was up and aware, both he and Saphira were watching us curiously.

"You know what? Blech. I won't have any part of that." Rhys mumbled, then went about getting ready.

"Why-"

"Think back to when you and Roran were on the farm. Typical sibling relationship, y'know"

_I still say you behave like children._ Saphira said dissaprovingly.

_And if they don't have a little fun along the way, we'll all go insane._ Vrangr retaliated.

"Exactly my point. Now, shh. Watch this..." I walked over to my brother. Sound asleep.

_Perfect... _Kneeling beside him, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Jay! _You overslept again! Exams are today! _Wake up!"_

My brother shot up. "Crap! I can't - you little _demon!"_ He said, realizing where he was.

"I love you too, big bro."

And the rest of our morning went on in a similar manner.

* * *

><p><em>Look to the horizon. You can just see Du Weldenvarden. <em>Eragon announced.

We were a several hours into the trip. The wind, of course, still blew hard. But earlier I had found my wings so sore that the thought of flying for any length of time made me feel sick.

_You get a different sense of things, flying up to the forest. Last time... _Things had been very different. Around this spot, I had first met Eragon. The memory of that day brought back nostalgic feelings. And exasperation at myself, for a slightly embarassing incedent...Let's just say that our first meeting wasn't really all that dignified for me.

_It's not just the view that's different. _Vrangr hinted.

_Okay, you do _not _need to go there. _

My dragon snorted.

_It's beautiful!_ Rhys exclaimed. _We're not even that close, and I can already see that the forest goes on forever!_

_There's a lot of life there._ Jay commented.

I smiled. They had no idea how amazing the forest could truly be. _You just wait. The best is yet to come!_

_Like what? _My sister asked.

_It's not really something that can be explained, but... You're going to love this place. Especially you, Jay, and I know how much you loved the forest in New York._

_Then let's _go!

**I know how late this is.  
>And how short.<br>That, my friends, is the curse of writers block,  
>ninth grade, fostering three nearly newborn kittens,<br>and laziness.  
>It really fills up your schedule.<br>BUT OH MY GOT THE BABIES ARE SO CUTE!  
>We wanted to name them Harry, Ron, And Hermionie, but we found out that Harry was a girl...<br>So now we're thinking Carly, Sam, and Freddie.  
>Carly is white with black spots, Sam is light gray, and Freddie is an orange and white tabby.<br>But if anyone else has name ideas...  
>Feel free to comment!<br>Bye!**


	6. Well, we meet again

**As for the mind talks, let's just assume that  
>Eragon, Onyx, Saphira, and Vrangr were all in Rhys and Jay's minds.<br>'Cause I kinda forgot about that. :)  
>I'm sad...<br>Sam is no longer with us.  
>But the others are fine.<br>And we changed their names.  
>Now they are...<br>Formerly Carly...ARYA! (She's my favorite.)  
>The cat. Not the character. Jeez.<br>Formerly Freddie...ERAGON!  
>And their medicine (they're sick too) smells like hot sauce!<br>They're kinda delicate now, so we switched them for another litter that's a bit older.  
>Zoey &amp; Joey!<br>On with the show.**

We hd arrived at a decent-sized clearing just inside the forest's edge. The trees here weren't all gigundo, and most of them weren't pine. Sunlight filtered through the branches. Vegitation lay thick on the ground, and animals could be heard, very faint rustlings of random creatures and the loud calls of birds. Tall grass shivered in a light wind. Eragon was talking to Oromis via magic.

"And may I assume that you will explain how your siblings got here and why your appearance changed when you all arrive, Onyx?" Oromis asked me through the scrying pool.

"What?" I asked, a bit surprised. We hadn't mentioned Rhys **(WHO, TO CLEAR IT, IS A GIRL!) **or Jay. "I mean, yes, but...Yes."

"Right. Glaedr and I will await your arrival. All of you." And with that, the image of the elf dissapeared.

Jay chuckled. "The guy really knows his stuff, eh?"

"Yeah. Oromis is wierd." Rhys agreed.

I rolled my eyes at them. But something had changed about Jay when we had entered Du Weldenvarden. He seemed more...open, I guess. Maybe it was the abundance of plants or something.

"Are the two of you okay to fly?" I asked the dragons.

_I really, really want to take a nap or something right now...But we should get going. _Vrangr admitted.

_We must move on soon._ Saphira relented. _Let's go._

Everyone clambered back onto their backs.

I smiled at the dragons' determination. "Well, don't fall asleep in the air, 'kay?"

"Is that even possible?" Rhys asked.

"...Kind of..."

Jay and Vrangr laughed at me.

"Okay, you know what? I'll fly myself. You're all mean."

_And _you _are oversensitive. _Vrangr countered.

"Meh." I stood in the saddle, crouched, and jumped off. My wings spread out wide, still a little sore. One of them hit the branch of a nearby tree as I was taking off.

I turned to find Vrangr and Saphira still on the ground. "You coming?"

_Yes, impatient one...Give me a minute. _Vrangr replied.

She crouched down and sprang up into the air. Saphira followed quickly, and we all headed northwest to the elven city. Well, actually, the Craigs of Tel' Naier.

Nobody spoke for a moment. Feeling bored, I listened in on my sister's mind.

_Trees, trees, trees, trees...river, yay!...trees, trees..._

_Feeling repetitive?_ I asked her.

_I'm feeling a little out of my element. But this is still so cool! And I can't wait to get to Fienster and meet everyone in the Varden. _

_And deal with their delightful politics? _Vrangr asked. She'd probably been listening in on us.

_Politics. Ew. Nope, I just wanna hug all those overstressed people!_

_Um, actually, don't. You might get stabbed or something. _I advised.

_You need a hug too!_

I love my sister.

_So, how much longer? _Rhys asked.

_Couple hours, maybe more...Don't make me...don't make me think about it. _Vrangr answered.

And so, again, the time passed with either friendly bickering or some other activity.

Then I spotted our destination.

"Going down! I yelled, then tucked my wings in and plummeted in an earthward spiral.

Then, I threw out one wing and slowed the descent, still spinning. With one stroke, I slowed enough not to hurt myself and then hit the grassy ground. My head was spinning a bit from all those turns, but I felt awesome.

_Best. Landing. Ever. _

_You're such...a showoff. _Vrangr said as she landed. _I don't...get how you're so ...energetic. I'm wiped._

"Greetings." Oromis's voice said from one side. I turned, and found him leaning against Glaeder's foreleg. The golden dragon was turned so I couldn't see his missing limb.

_It is good to see you all unharmed. _Glaedr spoke in his deep rumble. _And to meet some of Onyx's family. I am very much looking forward to hearing the story of how they came to be with you._

By that time the others had dismounred. I walked over to them while Eragon spoke, "It has been some time, Masters."

_Saphira, Vrangr, how do you fare? _Glaedr asked.

The dragons were both slumped over, panting.

"We ran into a pretty bad wind on the way up here." I answered for them. "I slowed it down for a little while, but they're still exhausted. They didn't have very much time for hunting. Plus, we had to fly to the Beors, and then here pretty quickly."

"Understandable." The old elf said.

_The two of you may have the remains of my morning kills, they are over by that tree. _Glaedr pointed with his tail. _Take what you want._

When Vrangr and Saphira had eaten what they needed to, they rejoined us.

_I may fall asleep soon. _Saphira consented.

_Don't wait for us._ Vrangr commented.

"Do not be foolish. If the two of you must rest, then we will wait. But for now, let us make introductions." Oromis said. "I am Oromis, Dragon Rider and teacher of Brom, Morzan, Eragon, Onyx, and some others. May I ask your names?" The two sentences were directed at Rhys and Jay.

"Oh, yeah!" My sister spoke, "I'm Rhys, Onyx's younger sister. I'm fourteen. It's amazing to be here and meet you! I never expected this.

"My name is Jay, I'm eighteen. And also Onyx's older brother."

"But then again, he probably knew that already." I commented.

"Ah," My mentor said, "And, tell me now, what os it you want to say?"

Eragon had a don't-make-me-eat-veggies face on. Oh, dear.

Time for Daddy issues.

"Did you know who my father was the last time I was here?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then why did you not _tell _me? Do you have no idea what I have suffered? What I have dealt with since finding out? You kept this from me. Is it because of a lack of trust? I have done nothing to say that I am like my father. Nothing at all! I don't see why-"

"Brom." Jay said simply.

Eragon froze. "Wh-What?"

"He's your dad. Not Morzan."

"How did you - who told you - how did you find that out?"

"We all knew!" Rhys said.

"Why-"

"Plot alteration!"

I decided to go with it. "No spoilers!"

"_What?"_

"Ramember when I told you Alagaesia is just a book in my world? It got just a little farther than where we are now. And remember what I told you after the Battle of the Burning Plains? Without a doubt, Brom, _the Brom_, the guy that taught you all the basics, is your real biological father."

"Oromis?" Eragon asked, stunned.

"It is the truth. You see..."

He went into the whole story about how Brom and Selena fell in love.

"No matter what, both of your parents gave their lives so that you might live."

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, how 'bout we move this little scene along, eh?" Rhys asked.

"Oh?" Oromis asked.

"Eldunari." Jay answered with a single word again. "Eragon and Saphira need to know how Galbatorix is using them."

"What are Eldunari?" Eragon asked.

This prompted yet another discussion. Huzzah. And then we were back to:

"Well, now, what are you going to do with the little time that you have here?"

Eragon thought for a moment. Then, "I need to visit Rhunon. I need a sword."

"You know of her oath not to make any swords, I presume?"

"Yes. But I can at least ask her advice on what to do. Now that Murtaugh stole Zar'roc, I don't have a proper blade."

_A wise choice. _Glaedr commented, _But before you go, we still have not heard how Rhys and Jay arrived here. _

"Oh, yeah. Who wants to tell it?" I asked.

Nobody volunteered. Guess I would have to.

_Remember, _A voice said in my mind - Mani was warning me - _do not reveal everything._

"Well, to start, we're not human. Not me, my brother, sister, or Eragon. We may have been born that way, but now the four of us are becoming different. At different times. We have reason to beleive that we are most similar to the Grey Folk before they binded the Ancient Language. They were more primary, more linked with the earth, sea, and sky than other races. And they had a special sort of empathy, too.

"And you both know of the wild magic. The places where it is aren't just unusual - they are portals to another place. The place where my siblings and I were born. Each acts as a kind of seal. There are four, and each of us is responsible for one of them. The only one we have been to before is in the Beors. After going there, one of us is changed. It's kind of like we're unlocking the part of ourselves that is one of the Grey. That's why my appearance has changed.

"Apart from that, there's really nothing else to say. We found my brother and sister at the first portal, or seal, whatever you want to call it, and brought them back through."

Oromis contemplated that for a moment. Then, "May I assume that one of these places is Mani's caves?"

"Umm, how did you -"

"I had visited that place in my time serving as a Rider. There was an unusual consciousness there, though neither Glaedr or I could make sense of it."

_You all certainly have an interesting path ahead. The Grey Folk...Well, you had best be going now. _Glaedr sounded as if he was already thinking of the possibilities of our power. Whatever they would turn out to be.

"Yes. But before going to Rhunon, I suggest going and allowing Saphira and Vrangr to have a rest. There will be plenty to do tomorrow."

_I'm all for sleep. _Vrangr said. _My wings are so sore right now._

"Yeah, they probably need it. I wonder what Ellesmera really looks like. I read about it, but now I know that isn't half as good as acually visiting."

So, once again, we were flying.

**Sorry about the filler chap.  
>I know it wasn't very good.<br>Next one will be them all going to the tree and  
>the forging of Brisingr, etc.<br>Then there will be a bit of boringness.  
>Or, tell me. Should I, after the next chapter, do a time jump to<br>where they are arriving at Fienster?  
>I know you all love reading filler as much as I love writing it...<br>R&R! I'll see ya next time!**


	7. Not Home

**Be proud, I started this A/N  
>right after I posted the last chapter!<br>My dog fell in love with a yorkie...  
>I'll tell you if we get puppies!<br>But if we do...ugh.  
>They're gonna pee EVERYWHERE.<br>And I'm thinking of maybe a Rhys/Nolfavrel pairing,  
>since they're about the same age.<br>But what to do with Jay...  
>Hmm...I got something.<strong>

"What are you doing?" I asked my sister.

We had gone back to the tree houses. Mine was directly across from Eragon's, so that we could see into the other through the big entrance that the dragons used. The sun had started to set. I had no idea what the guys were doing, but Rhys was currently leafing through the copy of Brisingr that she had brought with her. Vrangr had passed out a minute after we got here, exhausted.

"Checking for something...Ah! Here it is, look!" She pointed excitedly to the page. I walked over to the bed where she was sitting. On the page, the book read,

_My sister stepped up and took the volume._

_"You never saw me." I told the reseptionist. She nodded slowly._

_I walked out of the building, Rhys following happily. "So, why are you here? Are we going to get Jay? Did anyone come with you?"_

_"I'll have to tell you in a minute, we got him already, and yes. Eragon came."_

_"He's real!"_

"Remember that? From when you came to get me?" She asked.

"Yeah, but..." I did remember something vaguely about the books rewriting themselves to fit my story. It was cool and all, but there were a couple things I didn't quite get. "How is the book still changing when it's over here? And what about the ending? Is it the same as before, or did it disappear or something?"

My sister flipped through the pages and stopped one she had reached her desired spot. "Right here. Look."

The page she had gone to was mostly empty, except for a line that said... "_My sister flipped through the pages..."_

"That's so cool! I said. "It's only about half a minute behind."

"Yep. I noticed that a while ago, that whenever you would appear in our world or whatever, it would be in the book almost immediately afterward."

"So you kept track of me the entire time?" I asked, touched.

"Of course we did! You're our sister! Jay and I couldn't just forget about you, even if our only connection could have been fake. Angie didn't realize what had really happened, but we tried to convince her. It worked, but not for long. Anje was the only wone besides us that realized you were you. Her, and...Jay said maybe Cody. But mom and dad didn't even ant to listen. They were heartbroken. I think... with you gone, and now us, they might...get a divorce."

_What? What the _hell _are they thinking? _My parents wouldn't - they couldn't. They were meant for each other.

That news disturbed me, but the part about my friends helped it make me not panic. Angie had always wanted to...be part of the 'in' crowd. Maybe now she got her wish, because wierd emo girl was gone. Cody, the boy I'd had a semi-crush on before the dreams started.

Anje, though. My best fried since sixth grade. Who I made join chorus. Who made me re-join band. Who, even when we strted to go to different high schools, I still saw every weekend. Anje, one of the strongest people I knew. Anje, the friend that helped me through...the unthinkable.

At least she cared that much. I'd had no idea any of my few friends back home did.

"They all miss you, though. Even the ones that couldn't see the truth." Rhys said, now a bit dejected. "All that time you were gone, I just wanted you to come home, even for a little while. Just to explain. Just...so I could hug you goodbye."

I smiled sadly, and put an arm around her.

My sister had seemed so joyous, and Jay so...Jay, when I had found them. It seemed as if my pain at the left-behind family wasn't ending with that.

"I am happy to be here, though." She continued. "All of this is more than I could have hoped for."

"There isn't a perfect fix to anything." I finally said. "No matter what, someone is always going to be hurt, or critical, or feel left behind. If I went back to stay, Eragon would be even more messed up than he was with Arya, Saphira would kill me, Vrangr would probably massacre a town, and I...wouldn't be whole anymore. I _can't _go back, Rhys. You should know that. What I was dealing with before the dreams started, it was getting worse. this world saved me."

"True."

"The other place I can't go back to. It isn't my home anymore. I'm not the same girl anymore. There, I was Onyx Rider, antisocial and overscheduled. Here, I am Onyx _the _Dragon Rider, Dramura, the future, the sky. I found where I belong. If somehow I had to go back, my life would never feel right again. Don't get me wrong, I miss everyone back there. But it's not like I can bring them through the Well." Now I felt on the verge of tears. Like the newly pathetic Max in the most recent Maximum Ride novels.

"You'll always be my sister. Nothing can change that. And Eragon. I get the feeling he loves you more than anyone has, ever. And you love him too. You need all of us."

"I know I do." We both sat there, smiling for a bit. "Umm...It's probably time that we go to bed."

And so we did. The both of us passed out quickly.

That night, I slept without dreaming.

Still on the schedule of a traveller, I woke up at dawn. Rhys, of course, had taken all the blankets into a corner of the bed. Vrangr was off somewhere, probably hunting.

_Hey, V, you out there anywhere? _I called with my mind. It took a moment for her to reply.

_Yes. Well, I just found something to eat. So I'll be back in a little bit, all right?_

_Yeah. I'll try to wake up Jay..._

_Ha. You can try._

Rhys stretched and moaned beside me. "The relish is on the table..." she murmured. "Oh. Morning!" My sister jumped out of bed, staggering slightly when she realized she was tangled up in a bunch of cloth.

"God, your hair is a disaster." I said. "Here, I'll fix it."

I went over to the saddebags and retreived my improvised hairbrush.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Rhys asked.

"Well, kid, when you've been through weeks of grimy travel, little things like untangled hair will do wonders for your peace of mind."

After finding the brush, I set to getting my sister's hair just right. A minute later I said,

"All right, done. You wanna go wake the beast?"

Rhys chuckled. "Jay's not going to like this. I don't have my ipod anymore, but we'll do just fine."

My sister and I would often wake up our older brother by using the ridiculously perky songs Rhys would download. It was hilarious. He usually yelled then hid back under his pillow, causing us to drag him out by his feet. If we were lucky, he would fall out of bed.

So I'm guessing that whoever reads this knows by now that we're not the nicest to each other. But hey, who gets along with their siblings all the time?

"Not to complain, but please don't tell me that we're going down the stairs, then up again." Rhys asked. I laughed. Who wants to go down two hundred feet of steps?

"Naw, I'll piggyback you over. It'll be...moderatley easy."

"Really?"

"Really really. Come aboard!" I crouched, took my wings out, and let my sister climb onto my back. She wrapped her hands tight around my neck. "Hold on tight!"

I walked over to the entrance. "Here we go!" I yelled, and jumped.

We dropped a few feet, because I wasn't used to such a heavy load, but then rose again. Rhys wasn't really that hard to carry, but I couldn't have done it for long.

Coming into Eragon's house, I didn't land right, so Rhys and I went tumbling over the floor. I ended up hitting Saphira's tail.

_And good morning to you, _She said, amused.

Someone started cracking up. Ah. It seemed that my brother was already awake.

Stupid Jay.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be hitting things?" My brother asked innocently.

"Onyx..." Eragon said, a bit exasperated. "You're one of a kind." He walked over and held out his hand. I took it and stood.

"Well, good morning! What are we gonna do now? Can we go to the Menoa tree, or do we have to see Rhunon first? I wonder if Maud will be around!" Rhys spoke. Sigh. She was already excited.

"What do you mean about the Menoa Tree?" Eragon asked.

"Brightsteel. To make a new sword." Jay answered. "Rhunon doesn't use normal metal. There's some ore under the tree's roots, the only ore left that's known of. Solembum told you to go to the tree when you needed a weapon, right?"

_And how do you know of it? _Saphira asked.

"Books." My brother answered simply.

"It's worth a try." Eragon agreed. "If not, we can always go to Rhunon afterwards."

"Oh, and Saphira?" I asked, "Be patient."

_What? _She asked

"Never mind. Let's go!"

_Vrangr? Can you meet us at the tree?_ I asked my dragon. who was still out.

_Mmm. Yes._

"Vrangr will meet us there."

I turned around, and asked, "Well? Come on!"

**Sorry about the filler-ness.  
>But you got some info on Onyx's character.<br>I feel like this fic isn't what it used to be.  
>I have so many other stories.<strong>

**R&R, I guess.**


	8. The Forging

**Thanks, guys.  
>I will try to keep up.<br>Hmm...I don't know about Angela,  
>But maybe AryaxJay.<br>Yes...Yes. I like it!  
>And I'm probably going to skip from event to event,<br>like: Fienster to Rhys's seal, the seal to Bellatona to the last egg to Jay's seal to Dras-Leona to an event that will have you saying 'OH NO YOU DI-INT!' to some vital stuff to the RoK to some relationship detail and then Uru-Baen. With a couple chapters in between.  
>If you guess the green Rider right, I'll give you a spoiler!<br>But it's not like I just gave you my entire plan for the rest of the fic or anything...  
>*Winks*<strong>

The menoa tree towered over everything, probably as thick around as the empire state building.

And remember the detail about it not being taller than the other trees? That was a lie.

This tree probably stretched over eight hundred feet up. Roots as thick around as Glaedr snaked out from under the trunk, several covered in green moss.

Rhys had squealed in delight and started babbling when we had landed. Jay's reaction had been a bit more subtle. His eyes had widened in wonder, and hehad stared at the tree until Rhys jumped on him from behind.

My brother is weird.

The six of us were presently trying to get the attention of the Menoa tree. Saphira seemed irritated. Vrangr too.

_Elf tree, we need the metal! Wake! _Saphira roared.

Nothing.

_I _know _you have it, don't ignore us! _Vrangr yelled. And yes, it is possible to yell mentally. Not a fun thing.

Still nothing.

_You're a _tree! _We are _dragons!_ We breathe fire! Give up the ore! _Saphira said, this time even more impatient.

Again, there was no reply. The dark blue dragoness began to open her jaws.

"Saphira, wait!" Jay shouted, "Don't hurt the tree! I have an idea!"

(This next bit is just for you, SimplySupreme!)

_Oh no, don't you tell her to wait! I'll blowtorch this stupid tree if I have to! I'll eat it! _Vrangr ranted.

"Okay, nobody needed the angry bit. Calm down." I said.

_Don't _tell _me to 'calm down'! This stupid tree - a _tree- _is ignoring us!_

"And I assume you want to anger her, have her eventually give you the metal, take something mysterious from Eragon, and caue thousands of people to wonder about it for months? Hm? Didn't think so. Now listen to Jay."

_What is this plan, then?_ Saphira asked.

"Well, supposedly, I stand for earth, right? Maybe the tree will listen to me." Jay spoke excitedley

"I see one weensy flaw in that plan," I said, "You don't know how to communicate with your mind. Whenever we speak to you of Rhys mentally, you can hear us because we're in _your _minds."

Jay thought for a moment. "I can still try. If not, we'll go back to Saphira's idea."

_Eh. Why not let him try, at least? It's worth a shot._ Vrangr said to me.

"Hey, Vrangr and I think it's an idea. Go for it, Jay."

Saphira growled, but relented. The rest of us, including Rhys, watched silently - I know, shocker - as my brother stepped towards the massive wall of bark.

**Jay POV (The first one ever!)**

I placed my hand on the tree. There was something different about the Manoa tree, something that made me feel...I don't know, alive.

Energy thrummed under my palm; it felt like when you'd lean against a bus wall, and it rumbled. But the trunk wasn't moving. Even without any effort, I could sense something...more.

This was no ordinary plant. The spirit of the elf inside this tree made it different.

A wisp of something touched my mind. It felt vaguely like when Onyx, Eragon, or one of the dragons spoke to me mentally. Like a headache that didn't hurt or something, I don't know.

Could the Menoa tree be stirring? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the whisper.

_I remember this feeling...this power._ A voice said. _You are not human, or elf...Tell me, what manner of creature are you?_

The tree was talking to me! Her voice sounded old, and very sad. She probably still mourned over the life that she had lost. I could tell that she did not like to concentrate this way. Words did not help the forest, did they?

_My name is Jay. And...I don't exactly know what I am._

_You are like I was. You are a Deloi warrior. What is it that you wish to ask of me? _A Deloi warrior? Like her? Could the spirit of the Menoa tree have been...one of the Grey?

_Well, I have a friend that needs the bit of ore you have under your roots. Eragon is his name, and he needs a new sword._

_Swords and other things destroy my seedlings. Why should I assist in creating something that would only hurt? Earth is a thing of defense, not attack._

_You could ask him. He would give you what you want._

_Would he, now? Hmm...I shall ask him. If he seems worthy, you shall have the metal._

The tree stayed in my mind, but reached for Eragon's. The others had respectfully been staying out of the conversation.

_You...I see, another one. Rider Eragon, you require the metal I have?_

_I do. _

_Will you give me what I want?_

_Of course! What-_

_Then take your metal. _The wood rumbled and shifted. I turned to see what was happening, and found that a knot in the root we were standing on had started to open.

Hmm...Wonder what she still took from Eragon.

It receeded until a dark lump was visible at the bottom of the newly formed pit.

_Take it and go...go..._

The Menoa tree's mind receeded. She was done talking with us. But before she disappeared completely, she said to me, _Only trust your heart with those of the forest, warrior of Deloi._

What the?

**Onyx POV**

I'd thought the brightsteel had been in the dirt, not lodged in one of the tree's roots.

But whatever.

"To Rhunon's house, then?" Jay asked. He seemed puzzled about something

"There is no reason to go anywhere else." Eragon agreed. "The faster we go, the faster we can get back to the Varden. They need us there."

Which was true. If the army arrived at Fienster before we rejoined them, the people wouldn't exactly be accepting. Mainly because of Murtagh and Thorn.

**Narwhales are real!**

Rhunon was working on some project when we found her. It looked like chain mail.

None of us felt like interrupting the smith, so we just watched her for a minute.

Eventually, the old elf spoke. "Well? Are you going to stand there all day, or tell me what you want?"

I smiled. Rhunon was one of the few people I knew in Alagaesia that said what she meand and meant what she said.

"Well, we happen to have something that may interest you." I told her.

"Oh? I thought you would come asking for a new blade for Eragon."

"I do need a sword. But you need metal, yes? We have some of the...er, brightsteel here." Eragon admitted.

"_What?"_ Rhunon whirled around, eyes wild. She found the lump of ore in Eragon's arms. Rhunon walked up slowly, not beleiving. "How did you - there wasn't any of the ore left! I searched everywhere!"

"This bit was stuck inside one of the Menoa Tree's roots." Eragon explained.

She stared reverently at the metal for a moment. "To make a blade once again...Even with my oath, this is a very fortunate thing. How did you know what metal I use for Rider blades, and where to find this?"

"Us." I said, indicating Rhys and Jay. "My siblings and I know a lot about certain things."

The old elf looked at me, then at my sister and brother. Her eyes lingered for a moment on Jay, like she had met him before.

"I see...And when did these two join you? Eh, never mind. What are your names?"

"Rhys."

"Jay."

"Well, Rhys and Jay, your weapons won't last five minutes in a battle. I know that much without even seeing the blade or the arrowheads. Before we forge you a blade, Eragon, - which will be done - I must remedy this. If these two are to be adventuring with you, they need something _useful_ to defend themselves with." Huh. Didn't see that coming.

But they did need real, Alagaesian weapons. I wasn't going to complain. And it shouldn't take very long.

"Thanks! But wait, didn't you promise not to forge weapons again? There isn't time to make all three of us new things." Rhys asked.

The old elf laughed. "I promised to not forge _swords_ again, girl. I do have some other things here that may be of use to you, though, since neither you or your brother don't seem to use the traditional blade."

"Daggers?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Eragon, put that ore down over there." Rhunon gestured to a table, "Now...Jay, wasn't it? Let me see that peice of junk you have now."

Jay handed the smith his dagger. She unsheathed it, and grimaced. "This may be pretty, but it is one of the most horridly made weapons I have seen. You're lucky I noticed it."

"Probably, yeah. So I need a new one?"

"Mm-hm. Arms out." She said, and proceeded to measure him with something that was probably twine. Rhunon made 'hmm' noises every minite or so, and after finishing, said:

"You are well suited to the blade, or so I am guessing from your body type. Although if you do wish to use a dagger, I suggest two of them, if you're fast enough."

"I'll try." My brother replied.

Rhunon nodded. "I think I might have something." The elf thought for a moment. "Oh! Of course. Now, I think they're over here..."

She walked over to a corner of her forge, where discarded lumps of metal lay. A mid-sized chest sat on a table, and Rhunon opened it and rummaged around for a moment. She took two things out.

Rhunon handed Jay the two somethings, which, obviously, were matching daggers.

They were earthtone, with brown sheaths, dark wood handles, and the pommels were dark green metal.

My brother looked at them for a moment, then unsheathed one. It's blade was a normal steel color, about fifteen inches long. It had a simple leaf inscribed at the base.

"Nice. I like them."

"Good. You may keep them, but you must take the proper care of them." Rhunon said, then turned to my sister. "Now, Rhys, was it? I would like to see that bow you have. Arrows and quiver, too."

My sister handed over her weapon.

The elf shook her head. "The arrows have brittle shafts, the feathers are poor, the quiver is not strong, and the bowstring will likley snap. But at least the bow seems strong, since I don't usually make them. Hmm...I'd like to see how good of a shot you are, and if this is the right kind of bow."

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't used it much, but I think I'm at least better than Onyx is!" Rhys replied enthusiastically.

"Hmph!" I said angrily. Just because I'm a lousy archer...

_Don't let it get to you._ Vrangr advised.

"Come with me." Rhunon grabbed a bowstring and a few arrows.

The old elf led us to a small clearing outside her forge where a target had been set up.

She motioned to the target. "Well, go ahead. Try and hit the center."

My sister took the weapon and an arrow. Rhunon had already strung it, so Rhys took aim and fired at the target.

The arrow hit just a little to the left of the center, it's entire head buried. Much better a shot than I could have done.

Rhunon nodded. "I think you'll do fine with that, girl. Before you leave, I'll get you a suitable amount of arrows and a new quiver."

"Thanks a lot!" My sister said. "I'll practice every chance I get."

"Now, let us start the fun! It's time to begin forging your sword, Eragon."

"Erm...Rhunon, what of your oath?" The Rider asked tentatively, because Rhunon seened to be ignoring it.

"Bah, don't think about it now. Come. We must begin!"

**(I'm going to just summarize the events of Brisingr's forging. You all know what happened.)**

And so, for the next few hours, we build a smelter for the brightsteel ore. It seemed like a ridiculously complex structure to me.

I won't bore you with the details, but we went along with the forging, Rhys and Jay helping as best they could.

The ore was dropped into the fire when it had gone down to even coals. It came time to start working the bellows. Rhunon insisted that no more than three of us do it at once, or else the metal blah-blah-blah.

You get the picture.

Rhunon asked Eragon all the questions about how he fought, and had me go against him for a couple minutes with iron pokers usually used for stoking a fire.

"I know exactly what your sword should be like now." The old elf said.

"But how will you make it?" Eragon asked, endlessley curious.

"I won't. You will."

Rhunon then explained her plan about working through Eragon.

I agreed, and decided to give Jay a few pointers on fighting while the sword was made. Rhys and Vrangr came to watch, while Saphira remained intent on her Rider.

You can suddenly show up a person who has annoyed you for years in several ways? I have two words for you:

_Hell_ yes! My brother failed to block almost every strike I made.

It might have been because he got two little sticks to represent his new daggers, and I had a branch as long as my blade, but let's not nitpick.

More time passed. By the end of our sparring session, Jay was in a really bad mood. Darkness had fallen, and Rhunon and Eragon had begun to sing in their forging.

That forging was a strange sight to see from the outside. Rhunon just sat on a bench, eyes closed, lips moving. Eragon moved through the forge, shaping the metal with experience and an expression in his eyes that was not his own.

We sat and watched, bored because Rhunon had warned us to stay quiet and not distract her. I'd eventually wandered over to sit next to my dragon.

_If you're so desperate for something to to, follow Rhys's example. _Vrangr advised. My sister had fallen asleep. Jay was also drowsing.

_But I want to watch this._

_Onyx, you know as well as I do that you won't get proper rest for a long while after this. We're going to fly almost nonstop, right into battle._

I sighed. _All right, all right. But you should get some rest too._

Settling against her leg, I closed my eyes.

Thankfully, that time, my sleep was dreamless.

A hand shaking my shoulder woke me, hours later. I opened my eyes to see Rhunon's face, tired and excited.

"It is done." She said, proud of herself. "The blade is completed!"

The elf had in her hands a bundle wrapped in white cloth.

I nooded and stood up. Vrangr, Saphira, Rhys, and even Jay were already awake. Eragon came out from behind a door as I tried to wake myself up.

"We have done the impossible!" Rhunon said. "I made a blade when I swore not to, in less than a day and not with my own hands!" She laughed. "Yet it is the finest blade I have forged. Behold!"

She unwrapped the cloth from the new sword. Eragon's eyes widened, and I nodded appreciatively.

This blade was much nicer than Zar'roc. It's scabbard was dark blue, like the scales on Saphira's back. A blue brightsteel leaf was on the end, vines circled the mouth. The curved crossguard was made of the same blue metal, the hilt dark wood, and pommel an egg-shaped sapphire held in place by four ribs of blue metal.

Eragon unsheathed the blade. It glimmered like - well, fire. Tounges of blue flame were frozen in the metal, appropriate for the name it would soon have.

"It needs a name." Rhunon said. "Choose one, and I woll mark the blade and scabbard with the appropriate glyph."

Eragon walked over to Saphira and talked with her for a moment. The dragon rolled her eyes at some of his suggestions. Then they seemed to make a decision.

"Sword, I name thee Brisingr!"

It then erupted into flames.

Of course.

**Aren't you happy?  
>A pretty gol-ganged good chapter, if I do say so myself.<br>It didn't tale to long, and isn't super short!  
>I promise action next chapter - I'm skipping to Fienster!<br>So in the words of Angela,  
>Farewell, good luck, avoid roasted cabbage, don't eat earwax, and look on the bright side of life!<strong>


	9. Fienster

**Well, dear readers, please tell me. For Jay:  
>Angela or Arya?<br>Everyone will meet their person next chapter,  
>So I need to know!<strong>

"And why do we have to go right to the camp?" Rhys complained. We were flying, and Fienster had just come into view. Her and Jay were riding on Vrangr, Eragon with Saphira, and me under my own power.

"I told you already." I answered, yet again, "neither you or Jay have enough experience in battle to last long, and I'm not about to let you get hurt."

She crossed her arms and looked at me defiantly. "If you don't let us fight, when will we get the experience?"

"Rhys, please stop this." Eragon said, "I have agreed to show you the finer uses of a bow, and Onyx will train Jay with his daggers, but the importaint thing is that you don't have the experience yet. So neither of you can afford to take risks."

Jay looked at me. "You're my sister. I don't want to loose you again...but I agree that we'd be lost."

_So that settles it, then._ Vrangr said to me, _I'll bring them to camp and rejoin you as soon as possible._

_Thanks, V._

"If you really want to help, maybe you can do something with the healers. People are bound to come flooding in, hurt." I suggested. "But stay together. Don't tell anyone anything that they shouldn't know."

Rhys sighed. "Oh, all right. But tell us everything!"

"And remember - don't let _anyone _see Glaedr's eldunari." Eragon advised. The plan was to keep the precious thing away from the battle. Jay had it in his pack now.

"We won't. Now go." Jay agreed.

I nodded. As we separated, Vrangr said,

_By Mani's Well, be _careful._ I'm not about to see you get yourself hurt because I wasn't there for a moment._

_Don't worry, _I resaaured, _I'll be fine. It's not as if we're alone here. Vrangr, you're as much my sister as Rhys is. It's all we can do to try and keep each other safe. That's why you have to keep them away from the fight._

_Then I shall hurry._

The loud sounds of battle could now be heard, men screaming and yelling as they were injured. The Varden hadn't gotten inside Fienster yet - the gates were sealed with magic.

Eragon started, as if someone had said something disturbing to him. "We have to go inside. Three elves scaled the walls, and they're about to be overwhelmed by the Empire's soldiers!"

I nodded in agreement. By that time, we were above the city, so I unsheathed my blade, tucked in my wings, and plummeted towards the earth.

The battle Eragon spoke of came into view a second later. As the three of us were going down, Saphira let loose an almighty roar that caught the attention of the enemy warriors. Many went pale with fright. Imagine their place: Battling three elves - creatures that they had only ever heard about - then turning to see a massive dark blue dragon, her Rider, and a _girl _- gasp - that had somehow been gifted with wings. All of them on their way to fight against you

It's enough to frighten anyone.

The second we touched down, near half of the slodiers came rushing at us. About twenty or so.

Eragon fought will all the strength of an elf; Brisingr seemed to glide with him so finely that it was a part of him.

Saphira bit, stomped on, clawed, and torched the enemy.

I struck again and again, with all the fury of a raging whirlwind. Wyrda's white surface became dyed with blood.

And in about a minute, between us and the others, the battle ended. I surveyed my comerades to make sure that nobody had been injured. Eragon and Saphira were fine, though spattered with blood not their own.

Arya was breathing hard, but seemed unharmed. Blodhgarm had a miniscule cut on his face. And the third elf, Ensett, - who had taught me swordplay in Ellesmera - had her silver hair clotted with blood. She looked up and grinned.

"About time, eh?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah. Let's bust this place open!"

"It is most fortunate that you came when you did, Shadeslayer and Dramura. We were in a rather unfortunate situation." Blodhgarm added, "Arya and I were attempting to get to the guard tower and open the gate, but Ensett sensed something was amiss and came after us."

I looked at her. "This strange red-haired girl came to me and told me to go. The way she spoke made me fell like I should listen." She answered.

Aiedail the ginger werecat. I remembered meeting her once before.

"There were three spellcacters here that ordered the soldiers on us. They fled, more than likely to the keep. Let us move on. The guard tower is in that direction." Arya pointed to the left, "If one or two of us can get in, we should be able to open the gates and let the Varden into the city."

Before our group had taken five steps, another group of perhaps fifty men came running down the main street in our direction.

I looked back to the elves, who were following behind us a few paces. Ensett nodded, and the three retreated into the shadows.

The soldiers stopped when they saw Eragon, Saphira, and I; about ten yards away. One stepped forward and said loudly, "Why have you come here? Is it your wish to destroy our homes?"

Eragon replied, fire in his eyes. "I am Eragon Shadeslayer and she is Onyx Dramura. We are Dragon Riders! The two of us serve the Varden, who wish to save your city from Galbaorix!"

"Bah, _Shadeslayer?_ My brother's twelve-year old son could have done better! And you claim that this _girl,_ this _woman_, is one of Alagaesia's most powerful? Females cannot even begin to understand the uses of a weapon!" The man scoffed.

Okay. Now, I was _mad._ Sexist comments really got to them. Eragon smirked before my temper got the best of me.

So I did the natural thing: Gave them a rant.

"Not understand? Just a _girl?_ Well, hold up one freaking moment there, pal. I ain't your typical fifteen-year-old. I'm maybe half your age, and yet I _am _a Rider! _I have a dragon!"_

I shot out my wings.

"Yeah, I can do this too. I've done more these past few months than you've done in your entire life! I've travelled dimmensions, fought in the Battle of the Burning Plains, saved Murtagh, witnessed the death and coronation of the dwarf king, and beat countless ass with my _sword!_

I pointed my blade at him.

"I'm more than human. More than elf. I am one of the Grey Folk, Alagaesia's oldest and most powerful race! Eragon has fought in Farthen Dur, killed the shade Durza, trained alongside me among the elves, fought on the Borning Plains, and we are both more powerful than _all of you!_

"We're not here to murder, we are here to save your miserable butts from Galbatorix! But we can't do that with you here! So throw down your weapons or die!"

Five men dropped their blades and knelt in the street. The rest charged us with a yell.

And at that moment, two roars erupted from the sky. Everyone paused and looked up.

And guess who it was?

First Vrangr, her sky colored scales glinting in the moonlight. Then Thorn, with Murtagh, who brandished Zar'roc like a banner.

**(To any new readers, I saved Murtagh in DOF - but await a plot twist with him!)**

The flying dragons let loose two jets of flame, one light blue, one red, that incinerated the soldiers who were intent on our blood.

"Yeah!" I cheered, "Great timing!"

The dragons landed, sending a great shudder through the ground. Murtagh jumped off Thorn and joined us.

Eragon grinned like a child. "You're not my full brother!"

"What?" Murtagh asked, baffled at the seemingly random statement.

"Morzan isn't my father, Brom is!"

"Who told you that?"

_That's not the most important thing right now. _Vrangr said, _The gate is opening. Get ready to fight!_

I turned, and as she had said, the massive portcullis creaked upward. Varden streamed in, bellowing war cries as they chased soldiers.

Eragon seemed like he was searching for someone - probably Roran.

"No time for that!" I told him, "We have to help the Varden where they need it most."

"Aye!" A voice sounded from the rushing army. Jormundr separated himself from them and led his horse over. "The dragons can't fit between the buildings, so you all must do what you can anywhere you see the need."

"Where is Nasuada?" Eragon asked.

"The rear of the army. Get going, and I suggest separate attacks!"

"He's right. We'd be more efficient on our own." Murtagh agreed, "But be careful." The Red Rider then mounted his dragon, and the two were off.

_They don't waste time, huh?_ Vrangr wondered.

_Neither should we._

"Eragon?" I asked.

"We should listen. But..."

"We'll be fine. Don't get killed, okay?" And with that statement, I gave him a quick hug.

I looked at Vrangr, nodded, took off flying under my own power.

At each skirmish, soldiers fought determinedly, with much more spirit than the warriors on the Burning Plains had. Roran's idea of how hard people fought for their homes was proved very true here. Few took my offer to surrender, but those who did were soon taken into custody by nearby Varden.

Most women and children had the sense to stay indoors, but one time, just as I encountered a girl probably a couple years older than Jay, a group of Empire soldiers rounded a corner and came at me yelling. Vrangr almost burned them to death, but I stopped her, saying,

_Remember that they haven't been given a chance to - _

_I _know _that, Onyx. I'm going to move on to a skirmish not far away - it's looking bad there._

The girl had screamed the moment she saw the men, and she was now frozen, staring. I wondered why she would be so frightened at men from her own city.

"Get out of the way! Run!" I shouted to her. She shook her head and retreated into the recess of a door, watching with wide eyes. I refocused on the enemy.

Just in time, because I barely managed to block the first sword. After that, they went down quickly. Maybe all of five minutes for them all to be either dead or disappeared.

In the absence of battle, I heard that girl sobbing. I turned and slowly approached her.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here in the middle of such a dangerous battle?"

"I-I-I...my husband, child, and I came here because our town was attacked. When the Varden broke in, we were separated...I don't know where they are."

"Oh. Well, if you want my advice, go into a shop or any building and don't come out until the fighting is over. You could get killed."

"But what shall I do to find my family?"

"I don't know. But trust me, it will be easier to find them once things settle down."

And with a few more reassurances, the woman retreated into a building.

_Vrangr? How are things on your end?_ I asked.

_I'm fine. But this battle has gone on ling enough; it's time to capture Lady Loranna._

_You're right. Should we see if Eragon and Murtagh want to come?_

_Obviously. _

It took a moment to locate Eragon, but him and Saphira agreed to come. When I went to look for Murtagh and Thorn, though, I couldn't locate their minds.

_Damn it, where are they? _I thought.

_No time to wonder. Let's get going!_ Vrangr ordered. I hurriedly rejoined her, and in a moment we were circling above the keep. Eragon had brought Arya with him. Sigh.

_Wait, what about the inner wall?_ I asked.

_Leave that to me._

"Eragon, Arya!" I yelled, "Go in the top tower!" For one narrow tower extended above the rest.

Without waiting for them, I jumped off Vrangr's back, flapped my wings once, and entered the small room. Two thumps announced Eragon and Arya behind me.

"Saphira has agreed to meet us below." Eragon announced.

"Vrangr is opening the keep to the rest of the army." I told them.

We then descended the winding staircase. The hallway it ended at was filled with paintings of various nobility from generations of Fienster rulers.

Other staircases, doors, and hallways extended from where we were, but the large wooden doors at the end of the hall were out destination. They stood halfway open.

Eragon entered first, with Arya and I following silently. In the fancy room, a short looking woman sat in a chair, and off to the side three people stood, hands clasped together, chanting in the ancient language. A man sat on the floor in the middle of them grimacing in pain.

The woman put a finger to her lips and beckoned us closer.

"Lady Loranna?" Arya whispered.

"That is me, elf." She answered, "And are you two the Varden's Dragon Riders? Eragon Shadeslayer and Onyx Dramura?" Huh. People actually referred to me as dreamer? I'd thought only Mani did.

"Yes." Eragon answered.

"Galbatorix's pets?" I asked, pointing to the magicians.

Lady Loranna nodded. "They answer only to him. I cannot stop them...they want to create a Shade!"

"But it could just as easily turn on them!" Eragon protested.

"They just wish to cause death. Please, stop them. They are mad!"

If I was right about what was to come next...

The next hour was _not _going to be fun.

**Sorry for the late update!  
>Next chapter will be Varaug and introductions for Rhys and Jay.<br>Some fluff, too. We'll probably have Rhys's seal over with by Christmas!  
>Murtagh...Sorry, bud. He's gonna have some more trauma.<br>And JUST ONE MORE FREAKING DAAAAAAAAY! I can't wait for Inheritance!**


	10. Boom

**Okay. I'm mad.  
>I take a two month break, and nobody says anything?<br>Hmph!  
>What's wrong with this? Is it chapter length?<br>Mary-sue qualities?  
>Well, in an attempt to wrangle some more readers,<br>I shall from now on reduce chapter length.  
>How much, I'm not sure. <strong>

Just as Eragon knocked the last magician aside, colored lights exploded into the room. They began to swirl around the man on the floor.

"_No!" _Eragon yelled. He threw a mental probe so strong that I could sense it without even trying to touch his mind.

The malignant spirits faltered for a moment, retreated a bit, then resumed their attack. "Do everything you can to stop them possessing him!" Eragon yelled. "We can't afford a Shade!"

Wait. Eragon_ did_ stand for emotion, right? My intuition told me his power, in part, was related to spirits.

Could we stop Varaug from ever coming into being?

I threw a mental probe with all the force possible. _VRANGR! We need you, NOW! _Without even bothering to ask why, she came. Vrangr knew.

Then I went for a spirit, slashing experimentally with my blade. It passed through the being, distracting it for a moment but not causing any permanent harm.

_Onyx, spirits are made of energy. The only way to attack them may also be with energy!_

_What? How?_

_You _know_ how!_

And after a second of thinking, I realized that I did. Energy. Magic. _ My_ magic.

Wind. I stopped flailing and concentrated on the currents of air. A slight breeze was coming in through the window...yes. This would do.

I called my power out from the recesses of my mind. In a mental picture, I imagined storms. Tornadoes. Hurricanes. "Tromba d'aria!" I shouted.

Suddenly a gale-force wind blasted throughout the room, blasting furniture aside and knocking down everyone except me, who stood in the one spot of calm. The spirits were still here, but my whirlwind prevented them from going anywhere. This spell took my energy at a slight but steady rate.

"Eragon! You have to get rid of them!" I yelled out to wherever he might be, "I can only keep them at bay! You have to use a primary source of energy to make them go!"

I couldn't see his reaction, and for a moment nothing happened.

Then the room exploded.


	11. Flashbacks

**Sorry for my outburst.  
>Thanks for your advice, Unique Fantasier!<br>Everyone, go read her fics 'cause she is awesome!  
>On with the shooow!<strong>

I stared out at the ocean, glad to finally be done with the siege. No matter how many times I charged into a battle with the gang, I still didn't like it. Killing people. Deciding the moment to end their very _life..._

_It's the stuff of nightmares._ Alagaesia may be nice and all, and I really did love being here and making a difference, but not everything was so great. Fighting like that and seeing people die brought back some very disturbing memories from when I was younger...things I had fought hard to bury.

_Onyx. Snap out of it. _Vrangr advised me_._

_Yeah. Sorry._

_Distract yourself. Go talk to your sister or something, all right? Or me. I feel a little neglected sometimes._

_I thought you preferred to listen. But if you're so starved for attention..._

_Oh, hush._

I smiled. Vrangr was Vrangr. Most of the time she didn't even know what she wanted.

Her, me, Eragon, Saphira, Rhys, and Jay had come down to the beach outside Fienster this morning. It was the day after the fighting had ended.

We had chosen a little secluded cove to hang out in. Eragon and Saphira were out playing in the water, Jay was lying in the sand enjoying the sunshine, and Rhys sat on a driftwood log watching the waves. Vrangr was basking like my brother, taking time to recuperate from her crazy flight.

I went and sat by Rhys, thinking about what she had told me happened yesterday after being dropped off by Vrangr into the Varden's hospital area.

**Rhys POV (yesterday)**

My stupid sister! If she wouldn't let us help fight, then what were we supposed to do? Sit on the sidelines? "I can't believe Onyx just sent us away."

"You wanna get stabbed?" Jay asked.

I sighed. I knew we didn't know how to fight yet, but I still hated to be left behind.

_Hush. We're here._ Vrangr said. Mindspeak still made me confused. Thoughts popping into your head in another voice randomly is a bit unsettling.

The dragon landed among a bunch of tents. Already, I could smell blood and...I think that was decay. Oh god, this wasn't going to be fun.

A skinny woman in a brown dress asked, "Dragon Vrangr! And...who...may I ask who you are?" The last bit of the question was directed at my brother and I.

"Yep." I jumped off of Vrangr, Jay doing the same a moment after.

"Jay."

"I'm Rhys We're Onyx's siblings. We just got to Alagaesia a couple days ago, and we're here to help!"

The healer's eyes widened. "I was not aware she had a brother and sister."

Vrangr turned her head and stared at the woman. Her gaze was alarmed for a moment, she probably hadn't expected to be spoken to by a dragon. It is a bit unsettling.

By then a decent sized crowd had formed. Some were people dressed in the brown uniform of a healer, some had just been passing by, others were soldiers who had been too injured in previous battles to fight. I couldn't tell how many.

"I-I will." the woman said. Vrangr grunted and took off towards the city. Everyone watched her for a moment. Then the woman turned back to us. "My name is Dresa. The dragon told me you wish to...to help us with the wounded."

I nodded, wondering why Dresa was acting so unsettled. Vrangr had left, so why was she scared? "What can we do?"

"Erm...come inside. Most of the injured we have now are just healing, so we are preparing for the arrival of those wounded in the city. You two can help us prepare poultices or make bandages, if you would like."

Jay nodded. "I'll help with the medicine. So will she."

I hate it when he makes decisions for me. But nonetheless, we both went and were handed herbs to grind into medicine. The work was pretty monotonous.

During that, I noticed that everyone else working nearby would glance up from their work once in a while. Whispers were exchanged, and fingers pointed in the direction of my brother and I.

You'd think we had turned purple or something.

At one point someone poked my shoulder. I turned to find a little boy, no more than six, and he asked,

"Can you fly?"

"What?" I asked, wondering where his parents were and why he thought I could fly.

"Can you fly?"

"Umm...no. Why do you ask?"

"Your sister can. I seen her. She's like a bird, but mama says it's fake."

_Ah, god. I wonder what they're going to say about_ me_ eventually._

**Onyx POV (present)**

That certainly made me wonder. If people thought my wings were all an act, who knew what other rumors were going on about me.

"Not going for a swim?" I asked Rhys lightly.

"Of course not! You know why I won't. I don't plan on going in there any time soon."

I did. There had been one time when my family went out in my Uncle's boat, years ago. We'd stopped for a while because my dad wanted to go fishing. Rhys had only been two at the time. She fell asleep near the edge, and rolled, which caused her to fall off the boat and almost drown. She would have if my parents hadn't noticed.

Ever since my sister hadn't set foot in the ocean. She had been scare of water for a long time after. But in fourth grade she began swimming, but only in pools. Never the ocean. Even now, when my sister had joined her school's swim team, she still wouldn't go into the sea.

"Just a joke." I decided to change the subject. "About what happened yesterday. You're going to have to get used to bunches of people being weird around you eventually, if only because we're related."

"Why does it matter? It's not like I've done anything crazy like you or Eragon - yet. Probably will someday soon, though."

"Still. You aren't exactly safe. People'll want to kill you or something." And if my suspicions were correct, by the time we had finished this war, my sister and brother were going to be gawked at for more reasons than our relations.

"Aren't we cheery today?"

"I'm serious, you need to be careful. And stick close to either me or Eragon till you learn how to take care of yourself." Now that she was here, it was my responsibility to keep her safe. I wasn't about to let her or Jay get hurt.

"All right, all right. I guess things are different here, huh? Nasuada seemed a little surprised once she found out Jay and I were here!"

I smiled. The Varden's leader had seemed a bit shocked to find out I had siblings. I had never informed her about my family or where I came from. A lot of people were probably dying to know. "We'll have to tell her more about us soon; she deserves to know."

"Yeah, Nasuada - Onyx, look at that!" Rhys pointed to the sky, "Wasn't it clear a few minutes ago?"

She was right. Now, instead of a plain blue sky, gray clouds were rolling in, heading southwest towards the islands. It almost looked like they were telling us to go there. "Strange. We should probably head back to the city, anyway. I don't want to be caught in a storm. And we'ere probably already late to meet Nasuada and the others."

"Who turned off the sun?" Jay's irked voice asked. He had sat up and was now shaking the sand out of his hair.

"I don't control the weather! We're going back to Fienster now, anyway."

"But according to Mani, you _can -_"

"Shut up, Jay." I told my brother, then yelled out towards the ocean, "Eragon! Saphira! You guys want to go back?"

"We'll meet you there!" Eragon agreed.

_I don't like this._ Vrangr said, _It's not normal._

_Things certainly changed quickly, _I agreed, _but it happens. We have more important things to worry about than the weather._

_True. And about Nasuada...she should know. Soon. I have a feeling that we'll need to._

_She did tell us to be back by sun-high, that she wanted to talk to us about last night._

_Do you think I should tell her then?_

_Yes._

_In that case, let's get going._

But the feeling that we were supposed to go to the islands remained with me.

"Right, up you go." I said to Rhys, "And you too Jay, before it starts raining."

My siblings clambered onto Vrangr's back, and I joined them, sitting in front. Just after we took off the first raindrop fell.

By the time we arrived everyone had been thoroughly soaked. Sigh. My wings were going to take hours to dry off.

Vrangr had landed in the inner courtyard, just inside the keep where the meeting was to be held. Saphira and Thorn were nowhere to be seen, but Eragon was waiting by the door. Few others were outside in this downpour.

_Curse humans and their infernal tiny rooms...I shall not be staling outside in this weather, I hope you know._

_Fine. Just pay attention._

She grunted her agreement and crouched to let us off.

Rhys squeaked as she got down, "I'm _wet!_"

Jay grumbled, "We all are."

"Stop complaining or we'll be late." I told them.

Jay shrugged, and then the three of us went up to join Eragon. We then proceeded to the room where the meeting was to be held, receiving a few curious stares because we were, of course, sopping wet.

Eventually we came to the meeting room. Inside, Nasuada, Orinn, Nar Garzhvog, Jormundr, the leader of the dwarf troops, Murtagh, Arya, and a few others were standing around a table cluttered with maps and what looked to be supply lists. A window with murky glass blocked the storm raging outside.

"Nice of you to join us." Orinn said coolly.

"It's raining." I stated obviously, then followed the others to the table.

"Why have you brought your family with you?" Nasuada asked, though not hostilely, "I said this meeting was private."

"Yeah. About that." I decided to tell them all about us. The longer we went on hiding it, the harder it would be to explain later. Glancing at Rhys, Jay, and Eragon, I saw that they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_And so am I._ Vrangr interjected.

"You all are probably wondering where my brother and sister came from; the land we lived in before coming to Alagaesia, right?"

"It is curious." Garzhvog said.

"We decided that you should know." My brother and sister nodded their agreement, "But first you must swear to not to tell anyone else, okay?"

"Why should we do that?" Orinn asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Two reasons," I said, "this," I spread out one of my wings slightly, "and this." I opened the other one. "Wouldn't you like to know how these got here? The explanations go with each other."

Minutes passed, but eventually all of them gave their grumbling consent.

"Right. Now before anyone overreacts, none of us have said anything about what I'm going to tell you except to each other."

"Onyx and I met while I was heading to Du Weldenvarden for training as a proper Rider." Eragon supplied helpfully.

"But even then I didn't look like a human." I said, "At that time, Vrangr and I had been bonded for about six months. There was a reason we decided to move on, though.

"Back when I was fourteen, I was as normal as one could think. Maybe a tad antisocial. But there is a big difference between normal where I come from and normal here. We don't come from Alagaesia." I gestured to my siblings, "Or any of the lands near it. Our home...we come from another world."

"A different dimension." Jay added.

"But that's impossible!" The dwarf commander sputtered.

"No...I don't think it is." Arya spoke hesitantly. "Some of the texts in Ellesmera written in the early days of the Riders...They speculate about another world. And the Grey Folk."

"Yeah. That'd make sense. I'm pretty sure you all have read about the lingering magic scattered through the continent?"

There were a couple halting nods.

"Well, you see, those places of magic..."

**There! I didn't feel like reiterating the whole explanation about  
>the gang, so if you are curious, please check the early chapters.<br>And remember, as long as you review, the chapters will be as they have been! **


	12. Things Are Different Now

**Soon-to-be-i-don't-remember-the-rest-of-your-screename,  
>Of course you may use the idea of a flying character!<br>Just make sure you give a good, solid reason for it.  
>Be very careful about sueishness, though. <strong>

"My original reason for calling you all here," Nasuada began, - I had finished my story minutes ago and the atmosphere was still a tad awkward - "is to plan our next move. The idea that has come to me is to leave a number of troops here as we go forward to Bellatona."

"How else would we do it? That is no call for a meeting of leaders. You must have other motives, I trust?" Orinn inquired."

Nasuada raised her head. "Of course I do. Arya has been informing me on the great dragon war, in hopes that we may ascertain a way to boost our chances of beating Galbatorix. Apparently, there was a spear-like weapon used for the express purpose of slaying dragons. Though the idea may not be attractive, it may help to take down Shruikan."

"The weapon is spear-like, called a Dauthdaert. We know where Galbatorix has hidden some of them." Arya said coolly.

_The talk of such vile things makes me shudder. _Vrangr spoke in my mind.

_Don't worry. You won't have to go near them if I can help it._ I reassured my friend. _Whatever they are, we'll both steer clear._

"The pointed sticks are there? There is no doubt?" Garzhvog asked, looking a little excited at the mention of the old weapon.

"It is certain." Arya said, "We elves keep careful track of our artifacts."

"But how do you know for sure?" Jormundr wondered.

Arya looked at him, a hint of a smile on her face. "We have our ways. My people are most adept at gathering information

"That place is Morzan's old castle." Nasuada announced. "Galbatorix used to visit it, but he wouldn't have time to with our attacks. It is most likely safe to send a small group to it."

_What! What is she thinking..._Nasuada couldn't mean us Riders?

"And we have one person in this room who knows the place well."

Wait. Morzan. One person. It had to be...

"Murtagh."

* * *

><p>So it was that that night I lay on the ground with Vrangr, some miles from Fienster. Eragon and Saphira were who knows where - probably with Roran and Katrina. Arya was showing my brother and sister around, and I had a feeling they were safe with her.<p>

The mission had been agreed on - Murtagh and Thorn would set off for his father's castle the day after tomorrow at dusk. There had been much arguing, but eventually everyone agreed. Nasuada had looked as if it pained her to send Murtagh out there without any backup, but he eagerly agreed, probably wanting to show his loyalty.

After that there had been debate on what us other Riders were to do. I had refused to leave Rhys and Jay behind. It was eventually agreed that we would stay here and make sure the city was secure. At the moment there was nothing for me to do.

_I wonder what Nasuada means for us to do while Murtagh and Thorn are away._ Vrangr broke the silence.

_Eh. Probably just do some showy stuff, rally the army and the people of Fienster. She won't want to send us away because of possible attacks. _I replied.

_That is true. It would be a good opportunity to begin training your brother and sister._

_You're right. But I wonder when we're going to open the other three portals to my world. Mani made it seem pretty urgent._

_Perhaps you will have another dream soon._

Oh yeah. My nights had been devoid of those disturbing occurrences for a while. A dream was bound to come eventually. _Let's just hope they're on this continent._

_It _would _be unfortunate if we had to circle the globe._

_When was the last time we were alone together, just us?_ I asked my friend, smiling. We almost never talked like this anymore.

_It must have been before we met Eragon. _Vrangr said, slightly bitter.

_What's wrong? You just killed the mood._

_Onyx, do you remember what I said at the beach this morning, about feeling neglected?_

_Yeah..._

_You seldom come to me for company anymore._

Huh? We were almost never apart. What could she be talking about? I got up on my knees and looked into the dragon's glittering sky blue eyes. _What exactly are you saying?_

Vrangr turned her head away. _You pay much more attention to Eragon than you do to me. Sometimes I feel as if you care more for him than you do for me._

My shock flooded through the link in our minds. _You think _what? _Vrangr, that's nonsense!_

_Is it?_ I tried to look into her eyes, but she refused to meet my gaze.

_I have feelings for Eragon, it's no secret, but he doesn't know nearly as much about me as you do. He doesn't know about what I was like before I started coming to Alagaesia. He didn't give me a reason to live again. _You _did that, Vrangr. You saved my life. If it weren't for you and that first dream, I don't know what would have happened to me._

_But now you don't need me. You have him, you have your family, so why do you need your dragon?_

Tears filled my eyes. How could I be so blind? And how could she think like that? _You know that's not true. I didn't even know how you were feeling, and I'm sorry. We may be at odds sometimes, but you know how much I rely on you. I could never convince myself to go into battle without you. I love you Vrangr, like you were my own sister._

_Then why is it that you seem to act like you do not need me anymore?_

_I don't know. I guess that I'm just getting caught up with all that's going on. Travelling, the insane things that the people want, my family...and I've been trying to come to terms with what I am. I am a freak, but I still love and need you as much - maybe more - than anyone else._

_But..._ There was an almost protective note in Vrangr's 'voice', ..._You are my freak. It has bothered me how you have been behaving as of late, that is all. I just wish we could talk like this more often. As dragon and Rider, it is our duty to protect those who cannot defend themselves, and we will not be able to if we cannot communicate correctly._

_But you must know that things can't be like they were for the first few months after you hatched. We both have more responsibilities to keep track of; people who need us. But Vrangr, you shuld have_ told _me. I would have tried to change things. __I'm sorry though, really sorry that things can't be like the used to. I also miss it sometimes._ And it was true, though I hadn't realized it until that moment. I wished it could be just my dragon and I, free to do what we pleased again.

Vrangr contemplated that for a moment. Her emotions became a little milder before she spoke again:

_I am sorry too, for not telling you sooner. _

_Then you forgive me? _

_If you promise me one thing._

_What is it?_ I would do anything. It killed me to see Vrangr so down - neither of us were big fans of being sad.

_We will talk like this more often. Whatever happens, we shall make time for just us._

_Of course! _"Avete la mia parola!" You have my word. _And you will tell me if I have hurt your feelings?_

_Yes, yes I will._

Smiling, I spoke out loud, "I love you, Vrangr. And I'll do everything I can to make sure we make it through this war together."

_The same goes for me._

I leaned forward and hugged her neck tight. We were family now, and always would be. Nothing could change that.

For the rest of the night Vrangr and I talked about everything and nothing. We spoke of trivial things like the color of a butterfly, or how her last hunt had been. We spoke of serious things, like the seals Mani had spoke of, and the lack of male dragons in Alagaesia. (What? Even dragons have hormones.)

Eventually, when the moon had risen high in the sky, I fell asleep.

Guess what happened next. I dare you.

Ding ding ding! That's right. A dream opened up before me.

I was standing in a slightly familiar cavern before a large mirror that seemed a bit out of place. For a moment it reflected my wild appearance, but then the image swirled and was replaced with another scene.

It showed a massive, _ massive_ whirlpool. The monstrous thing spun fast as a tornado and threw mist up so that you couldn't see the bottom. I could hear howling wind, and could practically feel the sea spray. It must have been the Boar's Eye. Let me say, the experience was much worse actually seeing the thing and not reading about it.

Then Mani's voice echoed throughout the cave. _"This is your next destination, the place where tide fights tide. You must go to the Southern Isles, Onyx. Go to the seal. Your sister has to be the one to face the fury of the ocean."_

No. I mean, I knew the quest was going to start up soon, but this seemed impossible. Rhys couldn't even put a toe into the sea; how was she going to go anywhere near the Boar's Eye?

_"There is no other way. But your sister will find the strength within her."_

The image began to dissolve.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Tell me what she has to do!"

_"Go to the place. All four of you must go to the place."_

And with that my 'vision' went black.

Next thing I knew, I was awake. I had a feeling, a tug in my gut that led southwest. The compulsion to go to the islands was strong.

"Vrangr!" I called to my still-sleeping friend. She woke up, groggy.

_What is the matter, Onyx?_

"I know what we have to do!"

**I'm sorry it's so short.  
><strong>**I just felt like it woulda seemed forced if I made it longer.  
><strong>**And as for the random scene between Onyx and Vrangr,  
><strong>**I think we all knew they needed some more love.  
><strong>**So I'm gonna try to make their bond more pronounced now.**

**Review!**


End file.
